Code: Halo
by K1092000
Summary: Something is happening to Earth, but is this a X.A.N.A. attack or is it real. What will the gang do when they find out? Is this Earth's final hour or will Earth be spared? R&R to find out. OxOC UxY JxA COMPLETE!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Halo.  
Ok since my LOTR and CL combo didn't work out how I planned I'll try another. This one has been sitting in the back of my mind for a while. So, if you're looking for a story with action, then this is a story for you. If your looking for one with romance then this story is also for you. If you are looking for just an all around good story then you've come to the right place. So kick back and realx. Read the intro and tell me what you think. 

_**

* * *

Intro**_

The year: 2552  
The place: Harvest space colony.

All was going well at the Harvest space colony until one Saturday morning at mission control.

"Sir we have something on radar," said a soldier.

"What is it?" asked the General.

"Well it seems to be a large ring of some sort," said the soldier.

"What do you mean?" asked the general.

"Sir over here you can see it just outside," said another soldier.

The general walked over to the window and looked out side.

"Jesus Christ," said the General.

"Sir there is some activity starting up on the ring sir," said a soldier.

"That's not a ring. It looks more like a halo," said the general.

"Sir I believe it's a weapon of some sort," said a soldier.

"Wait look, it's charging its weapon," said another soldier.

They looked outside to see eight streams of light converging towards the center of the halo.

"TELL EVERYONE TO GET OFF THE STATION NOW!" yelled the General.

A soldier sounded an alarm and the general came over a loud speaker and told everyone to get to the nearest transport. Just a few seconds after he made that announcement a fleet of warships from earth entered their sector. They all saw the massive ring.

"Sir take a look at this," said an officer.

"That is one big donut," said a soldier.

"That's no donut idiot that's a huge ring," said the general.

Then there was a flash and they saw a huge laser impale the colony blowing it up.

"Tell every ship to retreat right now," said the general.

All the ships began to turn around to leave the area. Then alien spaceships started to leave the colony and head for the fleeing earth war fleet. The alien space ships managed to catch the earth bound ships off guard and in a few minutes had all but one defeated. The remaining ship was preparing a jump for into hyperspace.

"We are almost ready to make the jump sir," said a soldier.

"Good, lets hurry," said the commander.

An alien fighter shot a rocket at the space ship but it was too late. The badly damaged space ship fled the area just in time.

"Sir we lost them," said a covenant soldier.

"No we didn't, we just need to follow the signal that we planted years ago," said the leader.

"Oh you mean X.A.N.A.," said a covenant soldier.

"Yes," said the leader.

The soldier immediately set a course for the signal, which is currently on Earth in an abandoned factory.

* * *

So what'd you think. If you're wondering where the gang is well then I need reviews to show you, so please review.  



	2. A XANA attack

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Halo  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
snakealien: You'll find out soon enough, this ch may give you a clue. I could tell you now but I don't want to ruin the story for everyone else.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_A X.A.N.A. Attack_**

Time: 11:30 am Tuesday.

Place: Somewhere in the polar region.

"IMPACT!" yelled Ulrich as he thrust his sword into a block.

_"Good job Ulrich. Ok guys there's only three more monsters to go and then we can shut off that tower,"_ said Jeremy into his microphone.

"I got dibs on the mega tank," said Odd.

Odd ran at the mega tank, which was charging its laser gun. He jumped in the air and landed on it.

"LASER ARROW!" yelled Odd.

The arrow hit the X.A.N.A. symbol and the mega tank blew up. Odd then started to celebrate an early victory.

"YEAH! Who's the man, I am, I am," said Odd.

"ODD WATCH OUT!" yelled Yumi.

Just then Odd was hit by a blast from a crab and was devirtualized.

"Ok, Ulrich you get the one on the left I got the one on the right," said Yumi.

"Got it," said Ulrich.

Ulrich and Yumi both went for their crabs. Ulrich landed on top of one and shoved his sword into the X.A.N.A. symbol and the crab blew up. Yumi threw her fan at the other and it hit the target dead on. But she wasn't lucky enough because the crab had fired a blast, which hit her and devirtualized her. Ulrich was the only one left and he had to get Aelita to the tower.

_"Ulrich take care of Aelita until you get to the tower," _said Jeremy.

"You don't have to worry about that," said Ulrich.

Ulrich and Aelita ran for the activated tower. While Aelita went in Ulrich looked around the icy plateau and he saw something. It looked like a pole coming out of the ice.

"Jeremy I think we have a problem here," said Ulrich.

But it was already too late, the white light had engulfed him and he heard Jeremy saying.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" said Jeremy.

In the past.

"Ulrich there was no pole coming out of the ground. If there was any activity then I would have seen it on the holo map," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy just listen to me. I know what I saw," said Ulrich.

"Jeremy do you think I should take a look?" asked Aelita from Jeremy's laptop.

"Well just in case I think you should," said Jeremy.

Then the gang hears and sees the worst part of their day. But today for Ulrich it's going to be even worse.

"Ulrich dear, guess what," said Sissi.

"NO! I will not go out with you, hang out after school, study with you, and any other thing you are about to ask," said Ulrich.

"Oh Ulrich I didn't want to ask you anything yet, I jus wanted to let you know that you are my drivers ed. partner," said Sissi as she walked away smiling.

"Yumi could you teach me how to drive?" asked Ulrich.

"I would but my dad still doesn't like you," said Yumi.

"Ulrich and Sissi driving in a car together, this could be the start of a perfect romance," said Odd jokingly.

Yumi got up and walked over to him. She slapped him and then sat back down. Then the bell rang.

"Well wish me luck," said Ulrich.

Yumi came up to him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Good luck," said Yumi.

Ulrich went off to driver's ed. while Jeremy and Odd went to Jeremy's dorm. Yumi had decided to go home early. Jeremy and Odd arrived at the dorm and Jeremy punched in his code. As soon as they entered the room Aelita popped up on his computer screen.

"JEREMY X.A.N.A. HAS STARTED ANTOHER ATTACK!" yelled Aelita.

"No, how is that possible, it's too early," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy its true, the pole in the polar region that Ulrich saw," said Aelita.

"No, what ever X.A.N.A. was planning should have been erased," said Jeremy.

"Well maybe X.A.N.A. has found away to override it," said Aelita.

"Aelita are you sure there is an activated tower. Because the scan hasn't picked one up," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy stop being such a hard head and let's go," said Odd.

"You're right. Aelita we will be there in about ten minutes," said Jeremy.

Jeremy called Yumi and then Ulrich. When Ulrich's phone rang he tried to answer it but the driving instructor took it and answered it. All Jeremy heard at first was Sissi.

"Ulrich is Yumi trying to call you?" asked Sissi.

"Excuse me, but who ever calling Ulrich will have to wait because he is in the middle of a class right now," said the instructor as he hung up to the phone.

"I bet that was Yumi," said Sissi.

"Sissi would you please keep a the car going at a good pace, I'm starting to feel nauseous because of this stop and go method you have," said Ulrich.

"Now Ulrich it's her first time driving, be more encouraging," said the instructor.

At the factory Odd and Yumi had already joined Aelita and were standing in front of the pole in the ice region.

"Jeremy whatever X.A.N.A. has planned it doesn't seem to be involving the towers," said Aelita.

"She's right Einstein, we can't see any activated towers," said Odd.

_"The scan still hasn't picked up an activated tower," _said Jeremy.

"Well then I guess this whole trip was for nothing," said Odd.

"No, I believe it was for something, Jeremy needs to figure out what the pole is used for," said Yumi.

_"Hold on guy's I'm going to bring you back now," _said Jeremy.

* * *

Ok so there's a pole in the Ice region, could this be something dreadful or is X.A.N.A. just redecorating? review to find out. 


	3. New Students

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Halo.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Vic92091:Your review made me laugh,I bet Sissi would do that.  
snakealien: Ok, in the next ch, you will find out what X.A.N.A. has to do with the covenant and how this links CL and Halo together.****_

* * *

_**

**_New Students_**

Time: 7:28am, Wednesday.

Place: Cafeteria.

The next day Jeremy was typing on his laptop trying to figure out what X.A.N.A.  
was up to. He skipped breakfast, which left everyone worried.

"I wonder what's up with him?" asked Yumi.

"Well I guess Ulrich's pole was what made him loose it," said Odd.

"Odd can you just shut up," said Ulrich.

"What, what did I do?" asked Odd.

The bell rang and the three of them got up and went to class. In the classroom they saw a new student.

"Class we have a new student joining us today, she was sent here after the tragedy of our space colony," said Mrs. Hertz.

"Mrs. Hertz, do they know how the space station was destroyed?" asked Jeremy.

"Not at the moment," said Mrs. Hertz.

The class went on boring as ever. But Odd had actually stayed awake all class period. Well maybe it was because of the person that sat in front of him. After class Odd got up after Ulrich and attempted to talk to her but instead embarrassed him self by tripping over his own feet. The girl started to laugh.

"Are you ok?" asked the girl as she helped him up.

"Yes," said Odd.

Odd just stared at her; she had light brown hair with blue streaks through it. She was wearing a dark green tank top and black pants. She had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. She was about Ulrich's height. They both realized the awkward silence and finally the girl spoke up.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"Odd, and yours?" asked Odd.

"My name is Tara," said Tara.

"So, you're from that colony that blew up," said Odd.

"No, but my younger brother and I were stationed to go there with my father. When we heard that it had been destroyed we flew back to earth. On our way back to earth our ship got attacked by an alien flight squadron and…" Tara stopped and looked at the floor.

"It's ok I think I get the picture, your father is dead and that's nothing to be proud about," said Odd as he put a comforting arm around her and they left the classroom.

"No, I lost them both," said Tara.

As they walked down the hall Ulrich ran up to them.

"Odd Jeremy found something," said Ulrich.

"Do you think this can wait," said Odd motioning to Tara.

"Just bring her with Jeremy won't mind," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich this is Tara," said Odd.

"Nice to meet you," said Tara.

"Likewise," said Ulrich.

They arrive at Jeremy's room and walked in. To their surprise they saw Yumi, Jeremy, and another boy. He had short black hair; he was about Odd's height. He was wearing a gray T-shirt, which had written in black letters UNSC. He was also wearing black pants and shoes. Tara's eyes lit up when she saw him.

"RAZOR!" yelled Tara.

She ran to him and embraced him in a hug until she felt him tapping on her arm.

"I… can't… breathe," Razor choked out.

"Sorry, I thought I had lost you," said Tara.

"You two know each other," said Jeremy.

"Yes, Razor's my little brother," said Tara as she ruffled his hair.

"I hate when you call me your little brother, it sounds like I'm a kid," said Razor.

"Oh, come on. You're only a year younger which in return makes you my little brother," said Tara as she ruffled his hair.

Then a girl in all pink appears on Jeremy's computer screen.

"Jeremy I have that information you wanted," said Aelita.

"Good lets see it," said Jeremy.

A web site appeared on the computer screen. It shows the Harvest space station.

"Hey, that's a UNSC top secret site. No one can access this site unless they're a member," said Razor.

"Just be quiet," said Jeremy.

"We he seems to be a lot like Odd. He gets easily surprised at certain things," said Yumi.

Odd glared at Yumi.

"There's only one way to find out and that's an eating contest," said Ulrich.

"When and where, I'll take anyone at anytime," said Odd in a cheerful voice.

"Would you guys please be quiet," said Jeremy.

"Ok, Jer, what do you have?" asked Ulrich.

"Well it seems that this space colony was made to help the overpopulation on earth. It has no defense weapons on board. You know like laser cannons and such. The only defense it has is thirty space fighters. But they are of lower class and will not have the capability of fighting large space ships," said Jeremy.

"Ok, can some one translate for me," said Odd.

"The space station was only made to hold people not defend itself," said Razor.

"Well at least he's smarter than Odd," said Yumi.

"Well I like Odd just the way he is," said Tara.

Odd smiled and blushed. Ulrich held back his laughter.

"Now Ulrich, just because Odd has found love doesn't mean that we can make fun of him," said Yumi.

"Yeah and I think I know someone else who has found love," said Odd as he motioned to Ulrich.

"What! I don't know what you are talking about," said Ulrich.

Yumi came over and gave him a long kiss on the lips. Ulrich returned the kiss and Yumi started to deepen it but then Ulrich's watch beeped.

"Crap I'm late for warm-ups," said Ulrich.

"Oh, the soccer game, I almost forgot, we'll be there don't worry," said Yumi.

Ulrich rushed out of Jeremy's dorm. No one has any clue what a soccer game this will be. And I'm not talking about the game; I'm talking about the events during the game.

* * *

Ok, next ch will clear up any questions you have about X.A.N.A. and the covenant. So review plz. 


	4. Aelita? Aelita?

Disclaimer: no change  
**Thanks for the reviews  
Snakealien: Thank you for reminding me about the gangs ages I forgot to tell you them. As for the technology well they are in the year 2552 so everything is basically futureistic from our point of view.  
**Ages: Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy,Aelita, Razor: 15 Yumi, Tara: 16.  
Oh and pardon any spelling mistakes i had to write this ch with one hand because I have a nice gash in the other from doing some work aroudn the house woth my dad. ( stupid hand saw) It wasnt bad enough to have stiches thnak god.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Aelita? Aelita?_**

Time: 4:30pm.

Place: Soccer field.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" yells the soccer announcer.

Ulrich had just scored another goal making the score tied at 3. The first half has been complete and its time for the half time show. Here come the cheerleaders.

"I hope Sissi falls on her face like she did last time," said Odd.

"What did she do last time?" asked Tara.

"She dropped her baton and then tripped on it," said Odd.

"Yeah, but what made it hilarious was the fact that it had been raining that morning and the field was still wet. So she fell into a mud puddle," said Yumi.

Tara couldn't help but laugh. Jeremy on the other hand was talking to Aelita.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything," said Jeremy.

"For the tenth time Jeremy no I didn't," said Aelita.

"This is beginning to bug me, X.A.N.A. has never done anything like this before," said Jeremy.

"Do you think that this pole incident is related to what happened to the space colony?" asked Aelita.

"I'm not sure but it could be," said Jeremy.

Now we move to the Halo, which is currently coming up to earth.

"Sir we are in range to connect with him," said a Grunt.

"Do it," said the Prophet.

The Grunt pressed a few buttons and then a connection was established.

"Commander X.A.N.A. do you read me," said the Prophet.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING!" X.A.N.A.'S voice boomed back.

"It's ok, we are here to set you free and take back our little watcher," said the Prophet.

"NO, LEAVE THE AELITA GIRL, I HAVE A PLAN, JUST GET ME ABOARD THE HALO!" X.A.N.A. said.

"As you wish," said the Prophet.

Back at the soccer game.

"AND IT'S TIME TO START THE SECOND HALF!" the announcer said over the loud speaker.

"Aww man, I was hoping Sissi would have done something stupid," said Odd.

"You can't have everything you want Odd," said Yumi.

Yumi then noticed that Razor had been quiet the whole game.

"Hey what's on your mind?" asked Yumi.

"Oh I know. It's Z," said Tara.

"Who?" asked Yumi.

"This girl he likes, she has a really long name but she tells everyone to call her Z," said Tara.

"Wow, we all have girlfriends or boyfriends at this point," said Yumi.

"Well almost," said Odd as he looked over at Jeremy.

"What are you talking about Yumi, Odd and I aren't technically boyfriend and girlfriend," said Tara.

"Well I'm sure he'll ask you out eventually," said Yumi.

Odd smiled and blushed. Yumi started to laugh a little. Then Jeremy got really freaked out.

"AELITA? AELITA?" yelled Jeremy as he shook his laptop.

"Jeremy what's the matter?" asked Yumi.

"I just lost contact with Aelita, she was there and then bam gone," said Jeremy as he let go of his laptop and started to tremble.

"Jeremy it's ok, let's get to the factory and sort this mess out," said Yumi.

Just then a bright white beam shot through the sky. It faded away and then there was a loud explosion. Fire flew into the air. Bright light engulfed the scenery for a second and then when it cleared everything was calm.

"Something tells me this isn't a X.A.N.A. attack," said Yumi.

The principle then comes over the loud speaker.

"EVERYONE PELASE REMAIN CLAM AND GO INTO THE SCHOOL GYM!" said the principle.

Yumi saw that Jeremy had tears in his eyes. Apparently he knew where the blast hit. They all knew, except for Razor and Tara.

* * *

ok, well don't forgret to review. 


	5. The Halo

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Now we get to find out what happened to the factory and some info about the Halo.  
_**

* * *

**_

**_The Halo_**

Time: 5:26pm

Place: School Gym.

The principal has the radio on and they are listening to the news.

"Just five minutes ago a blast was shot from the sky and hit a local factory. Luckily the factory was abandoned and no one was hurt. The only visible damage is a crater that has a one-mile wide radius sitting where the factory once stood," said a reporter.

"Ok, but what did it come from?" asked Jim.

"I don't know, if they knew then maybe we would have heard it," said the principle.

"Well I just thought that…" Jim started but then the reporters came back on.

"This just in a U.S. military satellite has found an unidentified ring just out side our atmosphere. Not much is known about this object but we will bring you more news when we find out," said the reporter.

"That's no ring. It's a weapon," said Jim.

"Sure it is," said the principle.

With the gang.

"So you're saying that Aelita is gone," said Ulrich.

"Gone, Jeremy is still in shock from what just happened," said Yumi.

"I don't get it, she's disappeared before and he's been fine," said Odd.

"No, every time she disappears he goes crazy," said Yumi.

"Here's a wild guess, but I think she's on that ring," said Ulrich.

"It's not a ring," said Razor.

"And how would you know," said Tara.

"There are a few things I have been hiding from you. Z told me about the covenants plan to build the Halo," said Razor.

"AND YOU KEPT THIS A SECRET FROM OUR FATHER! HE COULD HAVE TOLD THE GENERALS ABOUT THIS!" yelled Tara.

Well everyone is now looking at them. But after Tara calms down everyone goes about their business.

"Tara, I'm not finished. We did intercept the plans for the Halo. Z's father wired them to the generals. But the covenant didn't build the Halo by themselves. They had help, from us," said Razor.

"What the heck are you talking about," said Tara.

"I'm afraid that he's telling the truth," said Jeremy.

"What?" said Tara confused.

"I went snooping around on my computer and found a lot of info about who built the Halo and why. The only thing I can't find out is how it works. The people who built it were humans but they only built it because the covenant granted their request for more power," said Jeremy.

"Are you sure," said Tara.

"I'm pretty positive," said Jeremy.

"I think you have been reading lies. No one knows what this thing is or how it works. What web sites did you go on?" asked Tara.

"Well I don't know," said Jeremy.

"Don't trust any web sites on earth, the people here no nothing. They are just hackers who find there way to the fake UNSC sites and get fake information and then they pass it off as their own," said Tara.

"You know I just needed a simple answer," said Jeremy.

"Come on Jer, you don't give us simple answers so why should we," said Odd.

"He's right Jeremy," said Ulrich.

"I must be loosing it, if I was wrong, then what if I was wrong about Aelita and X.A.N.A. What if I can't materialize her and we have to shut X.A.N.A. off. I can't go on if the love of my life is killed," said Jeremy as he spiraled.

Yumi came up to him and shook him.

"Jeremy snap out of it, you're causing a scene," said Yumi.

"Jeremy, we are going to find out what happened to your girlfriend, and in return put a stop to this," said Razor.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" asked Odd.

"I don't know," said Razor.

Then the principal stands up and addressed the people in the gym.

"I have just been informed that the military is on their way. They want any male 18 and up to report to the trucks out side when they arrive. A second wave will be sent to take the rest of you to a shelter," said the principal.

"Why?" asked Mr. Stern.

"The ring is considered a deadly weapon," said the principal.

Yumi, and Ulrich's parents came over to the gang.

"Ulrich, listen if I die out there I want you to take care of your mother ok," said Mr. Stern.

"I don't want you to leave," said Ulrich as he hugged his father.

"I'm sorry son, there's no other way," said Mr. Stern.

Yumi was by her father with tears in her eyes.

"Don't even think about trying to talk me out of this. I am doing this so you will have a brighter future," said Mr. Ishiyama.

"Dad, promise me you will come back alive," said Yumi.

"I can't," said Mr. Ishiyama as he turned to leave. He stops and turns to Ulrich. "If I don't come back, promise me you will take care of my daughter."

"I promise," said Ulrich.

"THE CONVOY IS HERE. ALL MALES 18 AND OLDER REPORT IN!" yelled a soldier.

After the first convoy left a second one arrived and the rest of the people in the gym were taken to a shelter on the outskirts of town.

* * *

Ok, so next ch Jeremy gets to talk to someone he thought he lost. So don't forget to review. 


	6. Invasion

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**There is a small overview of the invasion at the end of this ch. A battle scene will appear in the next ch.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Invasion_**

Time: 3:00am

Place: Shelter 186

"I failed you Aelita. I guess I was never meant to get you out of Lyoko," said Jeremy as he stared at a blank screen on his laptop.

Then his laptop flickers and a shadowy figure appeared on the screen. The voice that comes out sounds like Aelita's.

"Jeremy," said Aelita.

"Aelita," said Jeremy surprised.

"You have to get on the Halo, it's the only way… you…y… c…. a…," said Aelita as she faded.

"Aelita, Aelita can you hear me," said Jeremy as he shook the computer.

Jeremy stared at his computer with tears falling until he fell asleep. He was wondering about what had just happened. Eventually the night became day. Tara was woken up by Odd.

"Tara, hey Tara," said Odd.

"Mmm, just five more minutes," said Tara as she rolled over.

Odd shook Tara and she sat up.

"Odd, what do you want," said Tara sounding cross.

"I just wanted to bring you some breakfast in bed," said Odd.

"Well I'm not really in bed, but thank you," said Tara as Odd gave her some bacon and eggs.

"This is more like breakfast in a sleeping bag," said Odd as he sat next to her.

Odd looked around, he spotted Ulrich and Yumi. They were both lying on there sides and had their arms wrapped around each other. He then spotted Razor sitting up looking at a necklace.

"Hey what's up with your brother?" asked Odd.

"I thought I told him to put that necklace away," said Tara.

"What is it?" asked Odd.

"It's just something that Z gave him, she never wanted him to forget their friendship. I can't remember a time when they were both unhappy together," said Tara.

"How long has it been?" asked Odd.

"About a year now," said Tara.

"Maybe he wanted to be more than just friends," said Odd.

"Maybe," said Tara.

Then Odd started to laugh hysterically.

"What?" asked Tara.

All Odd could do was point to Jeremy.

He had fallen asleep bent over on his laptop and his butt was sticking in the air. He then saw Sissi come by and smack it. Jeremy instantly woke up and stood up to see Sissi laughing at him.

"Nice ass Jeremy," said Sissi as she continued to laugh.

Sissi turned and walked away. Then Jeremy took someone's eggs and tossed them at her. They hit her in her hair and Sissi stared at him with disgust.

"Hey those were mine," said the man.

"Sorry, you can have my breakfast, I'm not that hungry anyway," said Jeremy.

The man stared at Jeremy; he saw that Jeremy was depressed.

"Sergeant Sanders," said the man as he stuck out his hand.

"Jeremy Belpois," said Jeremy as he shook his hand.

"I saw you last night, I see that you have a problem with a girlfriend," said Sanders.

"Yes," said Jeremy.

"Well I see that she is on the Halo. If you will forgive me for eavesdropping but I would like to help you," said Sanders.

"How?" asked Jeremy.

"Well you are looking at one of the men who was on the Independence," said Sanders.

"You were on the Independence. But didn't the ship get shot down," said Jeremy.

"Yes, about a year ago in sector three. Four miles away from the space colony Justice," said Sanders.

"So what have you got?" asked Jeremy.

"Well I can get you a shuttle to a ship that is monitoring the Halo from a distance, but you can't let anyone know that I am doing this," said Sanders.

"Ok, but why?" asked Jeremy.

"Well, you seem like the boy who is very skilled with computers. So maybe you can help the generals shut the Halo down without actually having to enter it," said Sanders.

"I will go on one condition," said Jeremy.

"Yes," said Sanders,

"My friends have to come too," said Jeremy.

"Hmm, how many?" asked Sanders.

"Five, and me makes six," said Jeremy.

"Done," said Sanders. "We leave tonight."

"THEY'RE COMING!" yelled a man who ran inside.

Seconds later a large blast hit just next to the shelter. The covenant ships flew into the atmosphere and eyed all possible targets. They began to destroy everything. The French military sent out missiles to intercept the Alien threat until the fighter jets were ready. Most of the missiles hit their targets but then an Alien drop ship came in and dropped a scarab. The Scarab made its way towards the French airfield destroying everything in its path. In the other countries of the world the same thing was happening. Alien ships had come in and started to wipe out the surroundings until most of them were defeated by anti aircraft missiles. Then the drop ships came in and dropped the scarabs to take the remainder of surroundings out. Most of the world that was in the shelters underground watched or listened in horror as they heard or saw the deaths of millions of unsheltered people. If you were on the outside you wished you could have made it to a shelter. If you were in a shelter you were either thinking, I hope they don't find us. Or I should be out there dieing because if they find us in here it will be a more painful death. But all was certain; the world was doomed unless the Halo and leader were defeated.

* * *

Well there you go, the covenant has invaded earth and Sanders is going to help the gang get into space. Don't forget to review. 


	7. To the Airport

Disclaimer: well you know  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
AngelBolt:** Everything dealing with the covenant came from the Halo. Which includes all the aliens and vehicles. Anything dealing with the UNSCwas already on earth like the warthogs for example. I hope that clears things up for you.  
**Snakealien:**Thanks for the revew.It's about to get better.  
**American-Kitty:** Wow that is weird, but hey I had to watch all three just to help me get my story started.  
Oh and as always pictures are on my profile page. You'll have to scroll down a little though because this is the second to last story that I have listed. Also if you check it every so often you may see descriptions for new stories thatI may come out with in the near future.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_To the Airport_**

Time: 8:00 pm

Place: What's left of Shelter 186

"IS ANYONE OUT THERE!" yelled a soldier from a passing truck.

No one answered and the truck left the area. As soon as it did a piece of debris from the shelter lifted and out came Jeremy and Sanders. They went looking for the others.

"ULRICH, YUMI!" yelled Jeremy. "ODD, RAZOR, TARA!"

A pile of dirt on the ground shifted around and Ulrich sat up. He saw Jeremy and slowly made his way towards him.

"Ulrich are you ok?" asked Jeremy.

"I'll be fine as soon as my head stops pounding and the bruises on my legs and arms heal," said Ulrich.

"You're lucky, most people would be dead by now," said Sanders.

"Well where is everyone else?" asked Ulrich.

"We haven't found them," said Jeremy.

Then they heard yelling from a near by tree. They ran over to find Odd and Yumi stuck in a tree.

"How did you guys get up there?" asked Jeremy

"We don't know, one minute there was an explosion and then we wake up in a tree," said Yumi.

"Well get down from there, we have a plane to catch," said Jeremy.

"To where?" asked Odd as he climbed down the tree.

"The Halo," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy have you lost your mind?" asked Ulrich.

"Nope, Aelita is on there and we must save her," said Jeremy.

"How do you know this?" asked Yumi.

"She contacted me," said Jeremy.

"Maybe this is a X.A.N.A. trap," said Odd.

"No, it can't be X.A.N.A. is gone," said Yumi.

"Then how did Aelita contact me?" asked Jeremy.

Then Tara and Razor run up to them out of breath.

"The Elites are coming," said Tara out of breath.

"What are the Elites?" asked Yumi.

"Tall aliens that give no mercy," said Razor.

"And what do they look like?" asked Sanders.

A laser blast flew past them and everyone looked into the distance to see tall creatures with blue armor.

"I say we get out of here now," said Odd.

"I second that," said Ulrich.

They all ran until they came to a road. Sitting on the edge of the road was a vehicle.

"Wait lets use that," said Odd.

"What is it?" asked Yumi.

"It's a warthog," said Sanders.

"That's not an animal it's a car," said Odd.

"Shut up and let's get in," said Razor.

Everyone climbed into the warthog. Sanders and Ulrich got into the driver and passenger seat. Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, Razor, and Tara got into the back. Sanders started the warthog and sped away just as the Elites closed in on them. The elites talked into a communicator. As the warthog sped off towards the airport two ghosts came behind them.

"Uhh, Mr. Driver we have a little problem here," said Odd.

"First it's Sanders, and second what is it?" asked Sanders

"Two floating things," said Odd.

"Great ghosts," said Sanders.

"How do we get rid of them?" asked Razor.

"Use the machine gun," said Sanders.

Razor stood up to take control of the gun when Tara grabbed him and sat him back down.

"You don't even know how to use it," said Tara as she took control.

"Yes I do," said Razor.

"Shut up I need concentration," said Tara.

Tara aimed and shot. She missed for a seconds and then hit one of the Elites. It fell off the ghost and the ghost flew into a wall. The second shot at the warthog hitting one of the tires. With a flat tire Sanders had to struggle to keep control since the thing was four-wheel drive and steering.

"I could have hit them both in the head with one shot," Razor muttered but Tara could still hear him.

"No you couldn't," said Tara.

"Stop arguing and lets focus," said Yumi.

Tara aimed again and shot a spray of bullets which finally hit the Elite knocking him off of the ghost but the ghost didn't stop, it increased speed until it rammed into the back of the warthog. The ghost then spun out of control and blew up. Jeremy had fallen over the rear fender and was hanging on for dear life.

"TAKE MY HAND JEREMY!" yelled Yumi as she stuck her hand out.

"I CAN'T!" Jeremy yelled back.

"Sanders stop," said Odd.

"That wouldn't be a good Idea," said Sanders.

"Why?" asked Odd.

Then there was a huge explosion infront of the warthog. Sanders swerved to miss the hole and Jeremy lost grip on one of his hands.

"JEREMY YOU HAVE TO GRAB MY HAND!" yelled Yumi.

Jeremy swung his loose hand up and caught Yumi's. Yumi pulled him into the back of the warthog just before lasers hit the side of it. A banshee then flew next to them. An Elite pointed a plasma pistol at Ulrich. Sanders saw this and pulled out a pistol from the glove compartment.

"Use this," said Sanders.

Ulrich picked up the gun and shot just as the Elite did. The bulled hit the Elite in the face causing him to slow down. The plasma bullet grazed Ulrich's shoulder and he yelled in pain. Razor stood up and took control of the machine gun turret. He aimed and fired taking out the Elite with one shot.

"See," said Razor.

Tara just looked away. Then the warthog came up to a fenced entrance. The sign above read. UNSC Airfield.

"We're here," said Sanders.

"There's not much left," said Ulrich.

"There is one plane in there that the covenant can't touch because it's underground," said Sanders.

* * *

And the next ch we go into space. So don't forget to review. 


	8. Into Space

Disclaimer: no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.****_

* * *

_**

**_Into Space_**

Time: 8:45 pm.

Place: UNSC Airfield.

"Ok let's get into this place," said Jeremy.

They all walked up to the gate. Yumi was at Ulrich's side tending to his wound. When she was done she gave him a short kiss. At the gate a computer asked for verification of identity.

"Drivers license please," said the computer.

Sanders showed his license.

"Palm I identification needed, please place palm on scanner," said the computer.

Sanders did what the computer asked.

"Retina scan required," said the computer.

A small scanner popped out and Sanders looked into it.

"Personal code needed," said the computer.

Sanders put in his code.

"Welcome James Sanders," said the computer as the gate opened.

The gang walked into the airfield. They followed Sanders to a hangar. Sanders pressed a button and a plane came out of an underground hangar.

"Wow," said Odd.

"Quick lets get you all in," said Sanders.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Ulrich.

"No, I may be needed here. Besides you won't get into any trouble on your way to the interceptor," said Sanders.

"This thing looks like a smaller version of the Black Bird," said Jeremy.

"That's because it is," said Sanders. "It's just modified for space travel."

The gang got space suits on and then there was a laser blast. Sanders fell to the ground and blood slowly poured from his head. Everyone ran into the plane, Jeremy stood in shock and Yumi had to pull him into the plane and close the door.

"So how do we fly this thing?" asked Razor.

"Oh, come on you know," said Tara.

"No I don't," said Razor.

"Well if you knew how to fire that gun then this should be a piece of cake," said Tara.

"Here let me do it," said Jeremy.

Jeremy goes in the pilot seat and Ulrich became his copilot. Jeremy got the jet fired up and taxied it onto the runway where they became under fire immediately. Jeremy put the throttle to full and the plane flew down the runway until it finally took flight. Lasers pummeled it from Covenant tanks but they didn't do any damage to it.

"Jeremy how did you know how to fly this?" asked Ulrich.

"I've studied these planes for years. I even hacked into government sights to get information on it," said Jeremy.

"Well, I guess if we ever want to go on vacation all we need to do is ask for a black bird and Jeremy can fly it," said Odd.

"Very funny, like the army would give us this plane for a week," said Jeremy.

They fly on in silence until they exit the atmosphere then Odd spoke up.

"Can we do that again? That was an awesome message," said Odd.

"Well that's the first thing I heard Odd say that he wants more of other than food," said Yumi.

Everyone started to laugh. Odd just folded his arms across his chest and made and angry face. They flew on for about ten minutes more in silence until Odd spoke up again.

"Are we there yet?" asked Odd.

"No," said Yumi.

Ten minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" asked Odd.

"No," said Yumi getting a little annoyed.

Ten minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" asked Odd.

"NO," said Ulrich and Yumi more annoyed.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" asked Odd.

"NO!" Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich and Tara all yelled. Razor was asleep.

Odd leans over and wakes up Razor. He then whispers in his ear.

"Are we there yet?" asked Razor.

"Not yet," said Tara.

Odd shakes his head and then explains the same plan again. Five minutes go by. Odd then nods to Razor.

"ARE WE THERE YET!" yelled Odd and Razor.

"NO!" everyone else yelled back very angry.

Odd and Razor both started to laugh.

"Odd stop annoying us," said Tara.

At this point Odd stopped. He was only joking but it seemed like no one was in the mood for jokes. So Odd remained quiet for the remainder of the trip. Tara also thought about what she had said. She knew he was only trying to cheer everyone up but it did get a little annoying. But then she liked him and didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Hey look at that," said Jeremy.

* * *

So what did Jeremy see? Any guesses, although it's pretty obvious. So don't forget to review. 


	9. To The Interceptor

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
AngelBolt: Well it's kind of obvious that they are going to the Halo to save Aelita, and Jeremy was the one who got the idea. I hope that this puts you on track.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_To the Interceptor_**

Time: There's no time in space.

Place: Space

"That's the Halo," said Ulrich.

"That is one huge ring," said Yumi.

"If it was small enough maybe I would give it to you," Ulrich said to Yumi without thinking.

Everyone looked at them and they both blushed.

"If only it were a donut," said Odd. "Wait if it's bad why are we heading for it?"

"Odd does have a point," said Tara.

"Well where is the Interceptor?" asked Jeremy.

"I have no clue," said Tara.

Jeremy looked around and found a coordinate plotter then he found a communication device.

"Jeremy let's turn around before we get too close," said Yumi.

Then there was a crackling from the radio.

"Jeremy," said Aelita.

"Aelita!" said Jeremy with surprise and joy.

"Wait she's alive," said Ulrich.

"Shh, listen," said Jeremy.

"Turn around… Jerem… Turn…roun… NOW!" Aelita managed to get out before the connection was cut.

As soon as the connection was cut they all saw three alien ships flying at them.

"Jeremy, I think we should turn around," said Razor.

"I agree," said Jeremy.

Jeremy turned the ship around and headed in the opposite direction. The alien ships were caught on the radar and were closing fast.

"Jeremy can this tub go any faster?" asked Ulrich.

"It's not a tub," said Jeremy.

"Just make it go faster," said Odd in a scared tone.

"I'll try," said Jeremy.

Jeremy looked around for controls to make the ship go faster but he didn't find any.Laser blasts then hit the ship.

"Put on your helmets just incase," said Jeremy.

Everyone put on their helmets just in time because an explosion blew a hole into the ship and all the oxygen was sucked out. The ship began to spin out of control as one of the jets was hit by another rocket. Then the alien ships dropped off the rader. Everyone wondered why but at the same time was scared out of their minds.

"MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Odd.

"I CAN'T!" yelled Jeremy.

"LOOK!" yelled Ulrich as he pointed out the window at a large object that seemed to be getting closer.

"IT'S A DOCKING BAY!" yelled Tara.

"AND WE'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO IT!" yelled Jeremy.

In a matter of seconds their ship slammed into the docking bay. It was traveling too fast to get caught by the tractor beam. In fact the tractor beam couldn't get locked on to their ship because it was spinning out of control. Their ship didn't stop until it crashed through the bay's wall and into a hallway. Then a huge door closed at the docking bay entrance to prevent any oxygen loss. After about two minutes everyone was dragged from the ship and taken to the hospital wing. After about an hour everyone but Razor has awakened. They are sitting next to Razor's bed.

"I don't understand, why hasn't he awaken yet?" asked Tara.

"He may have gone into a coma," said Jeremy.

"Don't you dare say that about my brother," said Tara in an angry tone with tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me but you need to leave so the doctors can examine him," said a nurse.

"I think that would be best Tara," said Yumi.

Tara didn't say anything. They left the room and the doctors entered and started to run some tests on Razor.

"Well he has brain activity," said a doctor.

"He doesn't need life support," said another.

"Well then what's up with him?" asked the nurse.

"Well he's probably just knocked out," said a doctor.

Then Razor's eyes opened and he sat up.

"Are you ok?" asked a doctor.

"Yes," said Razor.

"What happened?" asked the nurse.

"I saw something, it seemed to be a destruction of some sort. But when I got close to seeing what it was that would be destroyed I woke up," said Razor.

"Hmm, you should stay here for further tests," said a doctor.

"No, I think I'll be fine," said Razor as he left the room.

The nurse ran after him.

"Hey you don't disobey the doctors orders," said the nurse.

"RAZOR!" yelled Tara as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Miss he will come with me," said the commander.

"Yes sir," said the nurse.

* * *

I wonder what the commander wants with them. Well I know but do you, review to find out. 


	10. The Situation

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Situation_**

In the main control room of the Interceptor.

"Well you kids seem a little young to be space travelers," said the commander.

"Sir, we need to get on that Halo," said Jeremy.

"Really," said a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around to face Captain Jacob Keys.

"Captain Keys I didn't know that you were listening in," said the commander.

"I see that we have some people that wish to go onto the Halo," said Keys.

"Yes sir," said Jeremy.

"Well I'm sorry, you can't go. Master Chief will be going along with a team of marines. They will be the ones to disarm and destroy the Halo," said Keys.

"NO! You can't my friend is on the Halo," said Jeremy.

"Well he or she will be brought back safely," said Keys.

"But sir," said Jeremy.

"No buts, you may stay until I arrange a shuttle to take you back to earth," said Keys.

"You do know that earth has been invaded," said Razor.

"Yes but we have areas that the Covenant cannot access and that's where we will be sending you," said Keys. "Now leave this room."

The gang left the room and a few seconds later the ship shook violently.

"What was that?" asked Yumi.

Then they hear yelling from the control room.

"SIR WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" yelled a soldier.

"WELL RETURN FIRE!" yelled Keys.

"I think we should get to a safe place," said Odd.

"No kidding," said Jeremy.

The ship shook again and then they heard Keys over the intercom.

"THE SHIP NEEDS TO BE BROKEN INTO ITS SECTIONS TO ENSURE A CLEAN ESCAPE! EVERYONE MUST GET TO A SECTION NOW!" Keys said over the intercom.

"Well where's the section?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know," said Jeremy.

"Let's just find someone," said Yumi.

The gang ran off down the hall until they hit a fork.

"Why would someone design a ship with a fork?" asked Odd.

"I don't know," said Ulrich.

"This way," said Razor as he went right.

As the gang ran off two soldiers followed them.

"Damn these kids are running the wrong way," said the soldier.

"Are you sure?" asked the other.

"The commander said that the right wing will be hit first," said the soldier.

They ran until they caught sight of them. They were running towards the section dividethe doors were already starting to close.

"It's closing, HURRY!" yelled Jeremy.

Back with the soldiers.

"Shoot the emergency lock before they get in," said the soldier.

The soldier took out his gun and shot. The bullet hit the emergency lock and the doors began to close faster. Jeremy Razor and Odd managed to get into the other side before the doors closed.

"NO! They didn't make it," said Jeremy.

Razor then saw two guards running at the rest of the group who was pounding on the door.

"We weren't supposed to," said Razor.

Jeremy and Odd then saw the guards pulling them away from the door. Tara had tears streaming down her cheeks. Then there was a bang and the section detached. As soon as it did it was hit with five missiles. The rest of the gang watched in horror as the section began to deteriorate from the blasts.

* * *

Did they live or are they lost forever? Want to know the answer then Review plz. 


	11. Alone on a Damaged Wreck

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Snakealien: I see how you kind of got lost. I sould have explaineda little more about the ship.The Interceptor is shaped like a Y. It has three secitons, command, left, and right. The left and right sections have smaller control rooms in them. This is just incase they need to split up to avoid losing the whole ship. Which is kind of what happened in the last ch. The left and right sections also have another function which lets them berak up into smaller pieces that look like debris. So it seems like the ship is gone but it really isn't. The smaller chambers help ensure that most of the people on the ship will survive. That's also why the rest of the gang thought that Jeremy Odd and Razor died in the end of the last ch. The explosions from the right section breaking into smaller chambers made everyone think that the missiles destroyed the whole section.When really the missiles only destroyed fractions of the right section. Sorry if this explanation was kind of long but I hope it clears everything up for you. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Alone on a Damaged Wreck_**

The first rocket had hit in the rear of the section causing it to go into a secondary protocol. The section started to break up into even smaller pieces. The secondary protocol was designed to help save as many people as possible by making the sections as small as possible. Smaller target better chances of survival.

"Jeremy, Odd, are you ok?" asked Razor.

"Yes," said Odd.

"Jeremy," said Razor.

"I'll be ok, just let me get up," said Jeremy.

Jeremy tried to stand but fell as soon as he did. He clutched his leg in pain. Razor and Odd rushed over.

"Jeremy, just lay still," said Razor.

"He probably broke his leg when the missiles hit us," said Odd.

"That's possible and since there was five or six missiles hitting at once it probably moved things around," said Razor.

"One question, if we got hit by six missiles why are we still alive?" asked Odd.

"Well, it seems like we were the lucky ones," said Razor.

"No, if you look at the doors on the opposite end," said Jeremy.

Razor looked over at the doors. He could see out into space. He then looked at the doors they came from and he could see space.

"Wait, then the section must have split into smaller parts to help save as many people as possible," said Razor.

"Smaller targets for the missiles to hit," said Odd.

"Right but what now?" asked Razor.

"Umm, what is that?" asked Odd as he pointed to a small creature sitting in the corner.

"I don't know but don't go near it," said Razor.

"Wait it's moving towards us," said Odd.

As the creature got into the light Razor saw what it was.

"Odd, what ever you do don't let that thing touch you," said Razor.

"What is it?" asked Odd.

"The Flood," said Razor.

"It'll go for Jeremy first because he's weak, so help me get him up," said Razor.

Odd went over to Jeremy and helped Razor get him to his feet. They then moved away from the creature. But the creature kept advancing. Odd looked around and then saw something he didn't like.

"Razor, there are more over there," said Odd pointing to a corner.

"Yeah, I see that," said Razor.

"We need a gun of some sort," said Odd.

"Ok, let me pull one out of thin air," said Razor in a sarcastic tone.

The advancing flood creature jumped at them Razor let go of Jeremy and moved left. Odd grabbed Jeremy and moved right. Jeremy fell on top of Odd. Razor then stood up and smashed the creature with his shoe. Green blood went all over the floor.

"Now that's the most disgusting smell I ever wanted to enter my nose," said Odd.

"Well get used to it," said Razor.

He helped Odd get Jeremy up and then another flood creature flew at them. They managed to move just in time. They slowly made their way to the opposite side of the section.

"Ok now what are we supposed to do, keep playing ring around the rosie until we get killed," said Odd.

"Odd shut up," said Jeremy.

Then out of the corner of his eye Razor saw a pistol.

"Odd hold on to Jeremy," said Razor as the let go of Jeremy.

Razor picked up the gun and shot at the flood creatures. One bullet per creature was all he needed. In a matter of seconds they were all gone.

"Jeez, you're a great shot," said Odd.

"I know, and my sister thinks I suck," said Razor.

"Um guys, we have another problem," said Jeremy.

* * *

What's wrong now? Here's a clue it's round and shiny. Still don't know then review to see what will happen next. 


	12. Now it's a Rescue Mission

Disclaimer no change  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
AngleBolt: It's just my thing to leave cliffy's. Hey it keeps you coming back for more right.**  
_

* * *

_

_Now It's a Rescue Mission_

On the command half of the Interceptor.

"Sir we have a problem," said a soldier.

"What is that?" asked the commander.

"Sir a section of the right half of the ship is moving into the Halo," said the soldier.

"That's not possible there was no one on that section," said Keys.

"Sir three kids were reported on the structure before it got blasted but they were presumed dead," said the soldier.

"CHECK THAT SECTION FOR LIFE!" yelled the commander.

"Sir we are not in range," said the soldier.

"Well then get in range," said Keys in a demanding tone.

They moved the ship section closer to the Halo to get a scan. When they were close enough they had only seconds to determine if there was life left in the section.

"Sir the scan has picked up three life forms in the section," said a soldier.

"Now it has become a rescue mission," said Master Chief.

"Hey you should be getting ready to go into the Halo," said Keys.

"My group is ready and I have an addition," said Master Chief.

"What? How dare you," said Keys.

"Well, one boy named Ulrich is very gifted with the saber sword. One girl named Tara has a knack for small automatic weapons. And Yumi has a knack for small things like grenades. I will also be giving her a pistol for just incase measures," said Master Chief.

"What the hell are you talking about," said Keys.

"Also Aelita is on the Halo," said Master Chief.

"NO, that's not possible, she was destroyed when those Aliens sent X.A.N.A. into the UNSC super computer," said Keys.

"Sir I'm afraid he is telling the truth," said Cortana.

"Cortana you have found Aelita," said Keys.

"Yes and she has been changed into human form," said Cortana.

"No way, that's not possible," said Keys.

"Four kids had found X.A.N.A. and three of them had gone into his world to battle him. One of the kids seems very attached to Aelita. I have some audio and visual recordings that I managed to download before the super computer was destroyed," said Cortana.

"Fine Master Chief you can take your team in now," said Keys.

"Good I will," said Master Chief.

"I want to have surveillance on him and his team when they enter the Halo. And have backup squads getting ready," said Keys.

"Yes sir," said a soldier.

"Cortana find out as much information about the Halo and give Master Chief and his team any info they need," said Keys.

"Sir the Pillar of Autumn is trying to contact us," said a soldier.

"Patch them through," said Keys.

"Keys, you requested that we bring in the ship as soon as she was fixed," said a commander.

"Yes, prepare a shuttles for the crew on this ship so we may all join you. And get as many men together as possible. Tell them they will need to be on alert just incase we need them to go and help Master Chief in the Halo," said Keys.

"You mean you're sending him and his team in," said the soldier.

"Yes, now quit stalling and MOVE!" said the General.

"Sir yes Sir," said the soldier as he signed off.

Now we go to the Halo.

"Well, looks like our friends will be joining us," said X.A.N.A.

"What should I do with them?" asked a Jackal.

"Put them in the south docking bay and send some Grunts after them," said X.A.N.A.

"Yes sir," said the Jackal.

"Wait, put them in blood gulch instead," said X.A.N.A.

"Sir that's our sparring facility," said the Jackal.

"I know, send some Grunts in to spar with them," said X.A.N.A.

There was a flash of light and the section vanished. Then X.A.N.A. noticed a disturbance in the frequency.

* * *

So what was the disturbance? Review to find out. 


	13. Blood Gulch

Disclaimer: you know.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
AngelBolt: You're welcome, my question is when are you going to update it?  
American-Kitty: Here you go the next ch.**  
_

* * *

_

_Blood Gulch_

Place: Blood Gulch sparring facility.

"Ok, how did we end up here?" asked Odd.

"I don't know," said Razor.

"Jeremy can you walk?" asked Odd.

"NO," said Jeremy in pain.

"You need to get him a cast or something," said a voice from behind them.

Razor and Odd turn around to face a girl about their age. She had long blue hair, dark green eyes her skin was a little lighter than both of them. She was wearing a blue uniform that had the symbol of two crossing swords with a flame behind them.

"Z?" said Razor.

"It's been a while," said Z.

"Wait how did you know we were here?" asked Razor.

"Less talking more figuring out how to get out of here," said Odd.

"Odd just hold on," said Razor.

"He's right you know, we need to get out of here," said Z.

"Well then let's do it," said Razor.

Z led them into the base they were standing behind. Odd laid Jeremy on the floor.

"Ok, you either get an assault rifle or a shot gun," said Z.

"Give me the assault rifle," said Razor.

"I'll stay here with Jeremy so give me the shot gun," said Odd.

"I hope you know how to use one," said Z.

"Of course I do," said Odd.

There was a loud bang and pieces of the ceiling fell on top of Odd.

"For our sake I just hope you can aim," said Z.

Odd just stood there with an "it wasn't me" look on his face. Then there was an explosion from outside. Razor went to the entrance when Z grabbed him by the shoulder.

"That's what they want us to do," said Z.

"So what do we do?" asked Razor.

Z slowly peaked around the wall to see the grunt standing there. It was just looking at her. Z took out her pistol and fired. The grunt got hit and then screamed loudly and ran away.

"Are those things stupid?" asked Razor.

"No, they like to attack in packs," said Z.

A few seconds later a group of five grunts came over the hill.

"Get ready," said Z.

Razor switched the gun to single shot and then took aim. Before Z could get a shot off he took out every grunt with one bullet.

"Wow, how did you learn how to do that?" asked Z.

"Practice," said Razor.

There was another loud bang. Razor felt something whiz by his right elbow and he heard it hit the base wall behind him. When Razor turned around he felt pain shoot up his right arm. He grabbed his elbow and yelled in pain.

"INSIDE NOW!" yelled Z.

She took him inside and sat him down. There was an even louder bang and the base shook.

"Man, this is getting interesting," said Odd.

"This isn't fun and games purple dude," said Z.

"Hey, I'm not purple dude I'm Odd," said Odd.

"Whatever just go check out side," said Z as she tore a piece of her sleeve off her uniform.

Odd got up and walked to the entrance.

"AH!" yelled Razor as Z wrapped a piece of cloth around his elbow.

"It's ok, you're lucky that the sniper bullet grazed you," said Z.

Razor was now looking into Z's green eyes and she looking into his blue eyes. Razor was just taking her appearance in; it had been three long years since they both saw each other. She hadn't changed much appearance wise with her clothing, and her hairstyle remained the same. What did change was her figure; it had more curves than when he had last seen her. He wanted to be alone with her just so he could run his hands over her body. Z on the other hand was thinking along the same lines. He had put on a little more tone but of course that seemed natural for him since he was always very active in any situation. But what changed on him the most to her were his eyes. Usually he had this hyper look to him sort of like his new purple friend. But now they seemed calm and warm. It was Razor's body but a whole different person was inside. Well then Odd comes in and breaks this romantic moment.

"Umm, guys there is a really big piece of machinery headed this way with these black dudes sitting on it," said Odd.

"You mean an M808B Scorpion," said Z.

"A what?" asked Odd.

"A tank," said Razor.

"Well we need to get out of here," said Odd.

"There's a warthog out back we can take," said Z.

They all rushed outside. Odd had Jeremy over his shoulder. They got to the warthog when they became under laser fire from the black Elites on the tank. The tank stopped and shot at the rocks behind Odd, Razor, Z, and Jeremy. Odd did the smart thing by putting Jeremy inside the warthog and then he got under it. Razor and Z ran to the front of the warthog to escape the falling rocks. Then Razor saw and Elite pointing and assault rifle at them. It took aim and…

* * *

He he, another cliffy. I'm so evil.Want to know what happens nextyou need to review. 


	14. Master Chief leads the Team in

Discalimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Ok, now it's time to see what Master Chief and everyone else is up to.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Master Chief Leads the Team in_**

Place: Pillar of Autumn

"Ok, we have one set mission and that is to find Odd, Jeremy, Razor, and Aelita then destroy the Halo. Is that clear to everyone," said Master Chief.

"SIR YES SIR!" yelled the crew.

"Ok, everyone get your gear and get into the shuttle we will be leavening in five," said Master Chief.

"Master Chief are you sure we will be able to find them on that thing?" asked Tara.

"No doubt about it," said Master Chief.

"Master Chief Cortana has information for you," said a soldier.

Master Chief enters the shuttle and opens up a connection.

"Ok, what is it," said Master Chief.

"Well the safest place to enter the Halo would be at the rear docking port unless you wanted to land on one of the Island sections," said Cortana.

"Hmm, have you located Aelita yet?" asked Master Chief.

"Yes, she is in the main control room with X.A.N.A. you will need a full team to get in," said Cortana.

"What about the others?" asked Master Chief.

"They have been placed into the Blood Gulch sparing facility. At this point they are being attacked by a Scorpion Tank," said Cortana.

"How did they get that?" asked Master Chief.

"They took it from the UNSC base on earth, all the vehicles were taken except for one which now lies in the remains of the Interceptor," said Cortana.

"Ok, how far apart are the two?" asked Master Chief.

"They are each on opposite sides of the Halo," said Cortana.

"Of course we have to make this hard," said Master Chief.

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Cortana.

"I'm sure X.A.N.A. is waiting for something so where is the nearest place they can escape to from Blood Gulch?" asked Master Chief.

"The closest place would be the forest just outside of the facility," said Cortana.

"Ok we will set a course for that area," said Master Chief.

"Just don't wreck the ship, if you do it's going to be a while before we can get another one to you and not to mention the long walk," said Cortana.

"Well I can make any promises because as soon as we enter that thing I know we will be under attack," said Master Chief.

"I know," said Cortana as she disconnected.

"EVERYONE REPORT IN!" yelled Master Chief from inside the shuttle.

In a matter of seconds the whole shuttle was full and ready for take off. The take off sequence was initiated and the shuttle left the docking bay.

"Do you think we will find them?" asked Ulrich.

"I hope so," said Yumi.

"Well Master Chief is supposed to be the best of the best so we should find them and be out of there in no time," said Tara.

"You're worried about Odd aren't you," said Yumi.

"Would it kill to say that it was love at first site," said Tara.

"No, I see to recall someone else who felt the same way," said Yumi as she looked at Ulrich.

"And you were so good at hiding it yourself," said Ulrich.

Yumi couldn't help but laugh a little. She then rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Ok, we are starting our approach I want everyone to be sure that they are securely fastened into their seats just in case," said Master Chief.

The shuttle was now only moments away from the Halo. Any minute they could become under fire and have a risk of failing the mission. The fate of the earth lies in their hands now.

* * *

The exciting conclusion to the Blood Gulch battle is up next, don't forget to review. 


	15. Escaping Blood Gulch

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Here's the next ch.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Escaping Blood Gulch_**

Let's see where did we last leave the others. Oh yeah right about here. Then Razor saw an Elite pointing an assault rifle at them. It took aim and there was a loud bang. The Elite got hit as soon as he pulled the trigger bullets flew into the air and the Elite fell off the tank and was starting to get back up.

"What, that's not possible," said Odd.

"Nice shot Odd but I think these guys can take more than just one shot with a shotgun," said Razor.

"Well let's just get in this thing and leave," said Odd as he got out from under the warthog.

Razor and Z climbed in and Odd took the wheel Razor took the gun and Z held onto Jeremy.

"What makes you think you can drive this?" asked Z.

"Watch," said Odd.

Odd turned the warthog on and hit the gas. Razor aimed the machine gun at the Elite and fired. The Elite got bombarded with bullets and fell over dead. The tank turned around and went after them.

"Um, Odd can you make this thing go any faster?" asked Razor.

"Yeah but the wall that's in front of us may cause us to stop," said Odd.

They had driven to the other side of the training facility and had to turn around. Odd went around the second base and the tank followed. There was a loud bang and then a hole appeared in front of the warthog throwing dirt and rocks everywhere. Odd swerved and just missed the hole.

"Nice driving," said Z.

"Thanks but where is the exit?" asked Odd.

"We need to blow a whole in the wall," said Z.

"Do you have anything to do that with?" asked Odd.

"Well we can always use the tank," said Z.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Razor.

"We lure the tank close enough to the wall then bail before the tank shoots the warthog. Hopefully the blast will be big enough to break a hole in the wall," said Z.

"Let's try it," said Odd.

Odd turned the warthog around and went back the way they came. He passed by the tank. The Elite fired and hit a tire. The tire went flat and Odd fought to keep the warthog in control.

"Stupid piece of crap four wheel drive machine," said Odd.

"Who cares just look out," said Z as she pointed at the wall coming.

Odd hit the breaks at turned the wheel. The warthog then tipped on its side.

"Let's get out of here," said Odd.

They got out and looked behind the truck to see the tank closing in.

"Crap, the warthog isn't close enough to the wall," said Z.

"I have an idea, just get out of here," said Odd.

Odd ran over to some grenades lying on the ground. He picked them up and then ran back behind the warthog. He heard the tank stop and he knew it was taking aim.

"ODD YOU'RE CRAZY YOU KNOW THAT!" yelled Z.

Razor Z and Jeremy were now in the other base. They watched as Odd placed the grenades behind the warthog.

"Do you think it's going to work?" asked Razor.

There was a loud bang and a shell from the tank hit the warthog. There was a huge explosion, which was mostly caused by the truck, but the grenades helped. There was a hole in the wall but it wasn't that big. It looked more like a crack.

"Where's Odd?" asked Razor.

"I don't know I didn't see him come out form behind the warthog," said Z.

The remaining three Elites got off of the tank and began to walk around. Z took out a plasma grenade and chucked it at and Elite. It got stuck on its head. The Elite turned and faced them, and then bang, its head was blown off throwing green blood everywhere.

"Get down," said Z as she pulled Razor down.

There was a blast of laser fire and then silence. An Elite walked over to them. But before it got close enough to get a good shot. There were three bangs and a cry from the other Elite. The final Elite turned around and Razor stepped out and shot at its back. The Elite fell over dead. Razor then dropped the gun and clutched his elbow.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Odd as he came into view.

"Odd what happened?" asked Razor.

"Well I placed the grenades and then dove to the side to escape the blast. I wasn't too lucky though," said Odd as he showed them his burnt side.

"Listen we need to get out of here, then we can make a small camp and tend to our wounds," said Z.

"Agreed," said Jeremy.

They just barely got through the crack in the wall. Z led them to a cave and they made a fire and sat around it. Z checked out Jeremy and found that luckily he had only sprained his ankle. Then she tended to Odd's wounds. Razor on the other hand was asleep.

"You're lucky you know," said Z.

"Yeah, that blast could have killed me," said Odd.

"Do you always pull stunts like that?" asked Z.

"No, not all the time," said Odd.

Eventually sleep had consumed everyone and the night went on. But someone had noticed an explosion and was headed right for that area.

* * *

Who's ship noticed the blast? Don't know review and you will get the answer. 


	16. We're Here

Disclaimer no change.  
**Snakealien: Don't worry about the civil war and stuff it's all in the game plan.  
AngelBolt:Here's your ages.Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy,Aelita, Razor: 15 Yumi, Tara: 16. They're in the year 2552.  
American-Kitty: Here's your answer  
_

* * *

_**

_**We're here**_

"Sir did you see that?" asked a soldier.

"Yes, I think we found our lost members," said Master Chief.

"You found them," said Tara.

"We sure did, they left us a nice calling card," said Master Chief.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's get in there," said Tara.

The shuttle was now close enough to be picked up by the Halo's radar.

"X.A.N.A. there is a shuttle coming," said a Jackal.

"Let it pass, and round up some Hunters. Let's give our new friends a welcoming committee," said X.A.N.A.

"Wait sir there's a second shuttle approaching form the opposite direction," said the Jackal.

"Well that was unexpected sent some Phantoms too, I think that other shuttle will be meeting up with the first," said X.A.N.A.

Back on the shuttle with Master Chief.

"Commander Keyes we are ready to enter the Halo," said Master Chief into the communicator.

"Good, Cortana has found that there are many creatures on the Halo she will be sending you information as soon as we confirm your safe landing," said Keyes.

The shuttle lands no more than fifteen minutes later in front of the cave that Odd, Razor, Jeremy and Z are in. When the doors open soldiers file out and the rest of the gang looks around for their friends. Not a moment later do the others wake up and walk outside. Tara spots Odd's hair and runs to him. The others follow.

"ODD!" yelled Tara.

"TARA!" yelled Odd.

Tara runs to Odd and gives him a hug. Odd yells in pain and Tara sees his patched up side.

"Odd, you're hurt," said Tara.

"It's ok, it's not that bad," said Odd.

"I don't care we need to get that checked out," said Tara.

Tara then noticed her brother and Z.

"Well Z long time no see," said Tara.

"Likewise," said Z.

The rest of the gang shows up.

"Wait where is Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"Right here," said Jeremy as he hobbled down the slope on his hand made crutch.

"Jeremy what happened to you?" asked Yumi.

"Well I sprained my ankle after the missile impact. The explosive forces and…" said Jeremy before he was cut off.

"Einstein no genius talk allowed on the Halo," said Odd.

Jeremy just looked at Odd.

"Is there any food with you guys I'm starving," said Odd.

"Come on Odd we'll get you some food," said Tara.

They all went to the ship, as soon as they did medics checked them out to make sure they weren't infected with anything and they tended to their wounds more professionally then just wrapping clothing around them. Next thing they knew the second shuttle lands. On the wing of the shuttle was the symbol of two crossing swords with a flame behind them. Out stepped soldiers that had the same skin color as Z but they had different hair color and light armor plating. One was a boy about there age. He had yellow hair and was wearing a uniform identical to Z's. Z stood up and ran to him.

"CAGE!" yelled Z.

"Z I'm so glad we found you," said Cage.

"Who's that guy?" asked Odd.

"I don't know," said Yumi.

They came up to the gang and Z introduced him.

"Everyone this is Cage, we met about three months ago," said Z.

"Well, her father told me to go out here and get her after she disobeyed orders. And what do you know we meet people that are here doing the same thing we were going to do," said Cage.

"So is cage your brother?" asked Ulrich.

"No, I'm not her brother I'm her bo…" Cage stared but was elbowed in the side by Z. "Anyway, we monitored your past battle, man Purple dude you rocked with that shot gun. And you (pointing at Razor) Z was right you are the best shot I have ever seen. How can I ever thank you."

"First it's not purple dude it's Odd and second it was nothing," said Odd.

"Odd what's odd?" asked Cage.

"No, Odd's his name," said Tara.

"Oh, ok. And Razor we finally get to meet," said Cage.

Razor did not look happy, did Z forget that he still had her necklace. I guess she thought that he lost it after three years.

"Save you breath," said Razor.

Razor then walked off.

"Was it something I said?" asked Cage.

"No, I don't think so," said Yumi.

"I think I know why, I found this after we got hit with the missiles and I must have forgotten to give it back to him," said Odd as he pulled out the necklace she gave him.

"I thought he lost it," said Z.

"No, he's had it ever since we went our separate ways," said Tara.

"Um, guys I think we may have a problem," said Ulrich as he pointed to where Razor was heading.

Z immediately took off running towards Razor screaming his name.

"MASTER CHIEF WE HAVE AN ENEMY IN THE AREA!" yelled Tara.

* * *

Ok reveiw plz. 


	17. Hunters

Disclaimer no change.  
Ok mixup fixed so lets heres the ch I already posted.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Hunters_**

"HUNTERS IN BOUND ALL SOLDIERS FALL IN!" yelled Master Chief.

"Can we be of assistance," said Cage's Father.

"Well do you're men can have anything that can quickly bring that thing down?" asked Master Chief.

"Yes we do but we need a clear shot," said cage's father.

"Good," said Master Chief.

A good amount of men were now running towards Razor's position. Razor on the other hand was trying to dodge a hunter's attack. Three more were attacking the rest of the troops. One of the squadrons took out a hunter but it took some time and a lot of bullets. Razor on the other hand had just gotten thrown a good amount of feet backwards and landed on his side. Z had gotten to him and helped him up. She brought him into the cave they were in before. The hunter followed. Yumi had thrown a grenade on the hunter's back. It exploded and the hunter turned around enraged. Odd shot at it with his shotgun. Ulrich then went for its legs. He sliced one and the Hunter fell over.

"That's right, who's the one on the ground," said Odd.

Odd walked up to the Hunter with his shotgun and fired. A loud bang rips through the air and the Hunter's head goes everywhere.

"CANNON ONE READY!" yelled a soldier.

"EVERYONE FALL BACK!" yelled Master Chief.

With two hunters left Cage and his father had gotten a laser cannon ready. They fired it and the laser cut a hole into the first Hunter. The second threw its shield at the gun. The shield crushed the cannon, cage and his father nearly escaped. The Hunter then picked up its partners shield and took out its sword. It ran at the group killing off soldiers left and right. The remaining soldiers threw their plasma grenades at it. The Hunter had about fifty grenades on it and when they exploded blood guts and body parts went everywhere.

"IS EVERYONE ALLRIGHT!" yelled Master Chief.

Soldiers started to say yeah. Master Chief then looked over to the gang. They had walked back to the shuttle. Cage had ran over to them.

"Are Z and Razor ok?" asked Cage.

"They'll be fine they just need some time alone," said Yumi.

"By the way there's something that I need to tell you," said Tara.

While Tara explains a few things about Razor and Z we go into the cave with them. Razor is sitting on the ground a bit bent out of shape and Z is sitting next to him.

"Razor please just give me a chance to explain," said Z.

"Why should I, I see you for the first time in three years and I wanted to tell you something but then I see him and decided I that I wouldn't bother," said Razor.

"Well, I kind of figured that you wanted to be more than just friends about ten minutes ago when Odd gave me this," said Z as she showed him the necklace.

"I thought I lost that when the ship got destroyed," said Razor.

"I didn't think you would keep it," said Z.

"Well it doesn't matter now, you go to your darling Cage and I'll just sit here and figure out some way to get along," said Razor.

"Are you sure you meant that?" asked Z as she turned his head so that he was looking at her.

"Well, I uh… well…" said Razor as he stared into her soft green eyes.

Z quickly closed the gap between them and gave Razor a soft but deep loving kiss. Razor closed his eyes and returned the kiss. After a few seconds they broke the kiss and just stared at each other.

"We should head back," said Z.

"Why do you think they miss us?" asked Razor.

"No, but we are on an enemy ship. We also just shared our first kiss, now we can go defeat this thing and have more time to spend together afterwards or we can sit here make out and risk getting killed," said Z.

"How about both?" asked Razor.

"How about this," said Z as she leaned over and gave him another soft kiss. Razor returns the kiss and then Z breaks it and says; " Now we go back to the group and get off this thing."

"I agree," said Razor.

Z stood up and went for the entrance but Razor had yet to stand. He was still sitting there. It was like the kisses had just taken his energy away and he couldn't stand. Z let out a small laugh and helped him to his feet. She intertwined her fingers with his and she sort of had to drag him back to the others.

* * *

Ok, next ch comming soon bye. 


	18. Close Call

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Because of a new rule I cannot respond to your reviews at this time. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Close Call_**

Z and Razor return to the others.

"Listen Z Tara told me all about what you and Razor had gone through in the past," said Cage.

"Cage I should have told you about Razor before this ever happened," said Z.

"Listen if you want to be with him then it's ok by me," said Cage.

"I hope we can wrap this up and move on," said Master Chief.

"Where to?" asked Tara.

"To the control room," said Master Chief.

"Sir we may have a problem with that," said a soldier.

"What do you mean?" asked Master Chief.

"Well that," said the soldier as he pointed over to a group of Covenant tanks heading their way.

"Ok, let's get out the heavy artillery, and brace our selves for another fight," said Master Chief.

There was a loud bang. Their shuttle was hit and moved slightly.

"SOME ONE FIX WHAT EVER IS WRONG WITH THE SHUTTLE!" yelled Master Chief.

"SIR WE NEED TO GET RID OF THESE GUYS BEFORE WE CAN EVEN TOUCH THE SHUTTLE!" yelled a soldier.

"THEN JUST MAKE SURE SHE CAN STILL GET OFF OF THE GROUND!" yelled Master Chief.

"YES SIR!" yelled the soldier.

The gang is now getting ready for the attack.

"Odd you still have ammo for that shot gun right," said Z.

"Oh don't worry I'm still packing," said Odd.

Tara loads her SMG. Razor loads his assault rifle. Ulrich readies his saber sword. Yumi gets her grenades ready. Cage takes out a plasma pistol. Z takes out her fuel rod gun. Jeremy hides.

"What we do is wait here, once the covenant gets out of their tanks we open fire and attack," said Z.

"Who says they will get out of their tanks," said Odd.

A blast was shot right at them.

"MOVE!" yelled Yumi.

Everyone ran out of the way of the blast. When the blast hit dirt smoke and fire went into the air. Everyone looked at where the blast hit to see a giant crater.

"Ok we defiantly don't want to get in the way of those things," said Odd.

"What was your first clue?" asked Yumi in a sarcastic tone.

Over by the ship two technicians are trying to get the left engine to fire. After a near miss from a blast Jeremy runs into the ship.

"There's not enough power running to the engine," said a technician.

"Well then what do we do?" asked the other.

"Nothing, we hope the fight goes well," said the technician.

"Why don't you just use the energy from the lasers to power the engine?" asked Jeremy.

"Are you mad, what will this shuttle use to defend itself," said a technician.

"It has rockets right," said Jeremy.

Both technicians exchanged glances and then started to reroute the power from the lasers to the engine. When they started the shuttle both engines started to hum.

"Well I'll be, it actually worked," said a technician.

"We need to tell master chief," said the other.

Outside the tanks had set up a roadblock and from behind them Elite's were storming the area. Both technicians run outside to see Ulrich slice through and Elite.

"Ok, we may have a problem," said the technician.

Yumi has now taken out her pistol and is rattling off shots. Razor is busy picking off Elite's from behind a rock. Tara is using her SMG to take out as many Elite's as possible. Z then sees something from the corner of her eye.

"ULRICH BEHIND YOU!" yelled Z.

Ulrich turns around to see and Elite pointing a plasma pistol at him. Before Ulrich can react he gets shot. Razor gets out from behind the rock and switches the assault rifle to fully automatic. As he makes his way over to Ulrich he lets out a few sprays. Yumi follows close behind. Tara drops her weapon and goes for a rocket launcher. She picks it up and takes aim at a covenant tanks.

"TARA ARE YOU NUTS. YOU'RE STANDING OUT IN THE OPEN! GET BEHIND SOMETHING!" yelled Master Chief.

Tara fires the rocket just as the tank fires a blast. Odd sees that the blast is heading right for Tara. He dashes out to her and pushes her out of the way just before the blast hits them. It hits the ground with an ear shattering bang. Odd and Tara get thrown a few feet further from where they landed when Odd pushed her out of the way. Another bang rings out when the rocket hits the covenant tank. The blast causes a domino effect destroying the rest of the covenant tanks. In response to the remaining Elite's retreat. The rest of the crew stands up and cheers. We now go over to Yumi, Ulrich and Razor.

"Ulrich stay with me ok," said Yumi with tears in her eyes.

Ulrich was in too much pain to do anything. He just kept his eyes fixed on hers.

"Come on we need to get him into the shuttle," said Razor.

Master Chief then comes up to Z.

"Z in that last attack Cage was caught in some cross fire and well…" Master Chief stopped there.

"I see," said Z as she walked away from him with tears in her eyes.

Razor and Yumi had gotten Ulrich into the shuttle and a medic was treating his wounds. Z enters and sits down; she has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Z what's wrong?" asked Razor as he sat next to her.

"Cage was caught in the cross fire," said Z.

Razor put his arm around her and she cried into his shoulder. He knew that she cared for Cage just as much as she cared for him. Although he didn't really know Cage Razor figured he must have been a great guy. Tara and Odd were the next to get into the shuttle.

"Are you two ok?" asked Yumi.

"All thanks to Odd," said Tara.

Then there is a crackle over the radio. One of the technicians goes over to see whom it is.

"Hello," said the technician.

"S…Scar…" said a voice as the connection faded.

"That sounds like Aelita," said Jeremy.

"Then what does scar mean?" asked the technician.

There was a loud bang, and screams of dieing people. Then Master Chief and a few other soldiers run into the shuttle and shut the back door.

"GET THIS PICE OF CRAP OFF THE GROUND NOW!" yelled Master Chief.

"But sir…." the technician started.

"NOW!" yelled Master Chief.

The technician started the ship and took off. When he turned it around he saw something really big.

"That's a Scarab," said the technician.

"Or the scar as the voice put it," said the other.

"Voice what voice?" asked Master Chief.

"Aelita," said Jeremy.

The ship flew over the Scarab just nearly missing a blast shot from it.

"Damn that was close," said a technician.

The shuttle fly's on and the Scarab keeps firing until the shuttle is out of range.

* * *

Don't forget to review. 


	19. Phantoms

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
I just got an Idea. Until the stupid rule is fixed I will start to answer any questions in your reviews by email.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Phantoms_**

The shuttle flew on for about forty-five minutes. Then the radar picked up something.

"Sir we have incoming," said a technician.

Next thing they knew three Phantoms flew past the ship and turned around to follow in pursuit.

"Sir I don't know how many hits this thing can take," said the technician.

"Then use the lasers," said Master Chief.

"We can't sir, if we do then we will crash and burn," said the technician.

"You routed the power form the lasers to the jet," said Master Chief.

"It wasn't our idea it was that kids," said the technician pointing to Jeremy.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!" Master Chief yelled at Jeremy.

"Sir if it wasn't for my idea then we would all be dead," said Jeremy.

"You do have a point. But you didn't think of what could happen if we ran into any trouble along the way," said Master Chief.

"Well sorry, would you rather get to the control center or fight off little jets like the ones that are following us," said Jeremy.

"I would have liked to get rid of those things. The shape this craft is in at the moment will not allow one direct hit from those things," said Master Chief.

"I hope your maneuvering skills are good," Jeremy said to the technician flying the shuttle.

Laser fire immediately erupted from the Phantoms following the shuttle. The shuttle dodged the lasers and then went into a dive. The Phantoms followed.

"Those things are closing in," said Odd as he looked at the radar.

"You know this thing is not in the best condition so it will be hard to out run them," said Razor.

"What happens if we get hit?" asked Yumi.

"Well there are two possibilities. One we crash and burn. Two we make a hard landing damaging the shuttle beyond repair and have to go the rest of the way on foot," said Master Chief.

"I really hope it's the second one," said Yumi.

"Don't we all," said Jeremy.

More laser fire rings out behind the craft. The technician banks right. Then there is a loud bang. All the lights in the ship go out. The engine hum goes away. Then there is an explosion of a gas line. Everyone gets down as fire fly's into the cockpit. Then the shuttle begins to shake wildly. The fire dies down a little and everyone feels air rushing into the ship. The ship goes into a free fall and starts to spin out of control. There is a rocketing explosion as a jet falls off the shuttle on the right side. The shuttle starts to spin even faster and is now going into a deep nosedive.

* * *

Are they going to die? Or will something happen that lets them live. review to find out. 


	20. Aelita tries to Escape

Disclaimer has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**If you want to see wether or not the shuttle crashes well you'll have to wait until the next ch. I'll leave you in some suspense for that, for now we get to check on Aelita.  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Aelita Tries to Escape**_

Well we leave our falling heroes to go to the command center of the Halo.

"Sir our Phantoms that were supposed to intercept the shuttle have been taken out," said a Jackal.

"That is not possible," said X.A.N.A.

"There is also some resistance with some of our soldiers," said the Jackal.

"Do you think it could result in a civil war?" asked X.A.N.A.

"Yes sir it may," said the Jackal.

"Ok, give the soldiers favoring me the new weapons," said X.A.N.A.

"Sir you will be loosing a lot of soldiers," said the Jackal.

"On the Halo yes, but I have many more on my home planet," said X.A.N.A.

"Ok then I will inform the armory," said the Jackal.

We now go to a holding cell. Where a girl dressed in pink, with pink hair and sparkling green eyes is chained to a wall. She has her eyes closed. Then she hears something; she looks up to see a figure in black standing infront of her cell.

"You do know why I put you in here," said X.A.N.A.

"Because you're a monster," said Aelita.

"No, it's because you keep alerting your boyfriend about my next attack," said X.A.N.A.

Aelita didn't say anything.

"No matter, where you're going you wont be able to talk to your boyfriend or his friends ever again," said X.A.N.A.

A guard comes over and opens the cell. He then walks over to Aelita and takes her out of the chains. As soon as he brings her out of the cell she elbows him in the stomach and runs off.

"AFTER HER!" yelled X.A.N.A.

Three Jackals run after Aelita. Aelita keeps on running until she gets to a stairwell. She hides at the bottom of it while the Jackals run up. Then when she thinks its clear she goes back out and runs for the shuttle bay. A pack of grunts see her and open fire. Aelita manages to dodge the shots and get into the bay. She is trying to be as quiet as possible. But something is watching her from a balcony. It jumps down and makes its way over to her. Aelita turns around some boxes and runs into the black Elite. She screams and tries to run the other way but the Elite grabs her.

"Let me go," said Aelita.

"I don't think so. X.A.N.A. is expecting you," said the Elite.

The Elite brings Aelita back to the control room.

"Ahh, I see you've met my body guard," said X.A.N.A.

"You'll never get away with this," said Aelita.

"Oh don't worry, I will," said X.A.N.A.

"What should I do with her?" asked the Elite.

"Shut her up, for good," said X.A.N.A.

"As you wish," said the Elite.

The Elite takes Aelita out of the room

"X.A.N.A. the shuttle will crash safely, you must send something in to get rid of them," said the Profit.

"Are you sure?" asked X.A.N.A.

"Have I ever been wrong," said the Profit.

An evil smirk spread on X.A.N.A.'s face.

"I know just what to use," said X.A.N.A.

* * *

So what's X.A.N.A. got in mind? Don't know review to find out. 


	21. Resistance

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Resistance_**

We now go back to the falling shuttle. From the outside the shuttle looks like a burning ball of fire. Everyone on the inside cannot do anything and are basically pined to the floor of the shuttle because of the g-forces. The shuttle is now moments away from hitting the ground. The shuttle hits the ground and goes though it like it was tissue paper. Water fly's into the air along with smoke and the dirt that floated on top of it. The shuttle then rises floating on the water. Everyone is now drenched because the water broke through the front windshield. They all carefully get out of the shuttle. Their clothes all burnt from the fire, and drenched from the water.

"Look over there," said a technician.

"It's a base," said the soldier.

"Well, at least it's shelter," said Master Chief.

Everyone made their way through the water to the other side. They got into the base and sat down in the command center.

"This looks like a small relief base," said a technician as he pulled out an empty jar of medicine from a cabinet.

"This is not right. This base should be up and operational," said Tara.

A laser blast rips through the room and hits Razor in the shoulder. He cries out in pain and gets down. An Elite enters the room.

"You are trespassing on resistance territory leave now," said the Elite.

"Wait, did you just say resistance?" asked Master Chief.

"Yes," said the Elite.

"We're on the same side," said Master Chief.

"How can I be sure about that?" asked the Elite.

"Well, we are all beat up and just crash landed in a UNSC shuttle," said Master Chief.

"He's telling the truth," said another Elite as he entered the room. "There's a UNSC shuttle sinking into the lake out front."

"Well then, get everyone here some medical attention," said the Elite.

At the medical center everyone was having their wounds tended to. Over with Razor they were pulling a needle out of his shoulder.

"OW!" yells Razor.

"Can you just keep still?" asked the nurse.

A few seconds later the needle is out and his arm is patched up.

"What was that?" asked Razor.

"A needle from a Needler," said the nurse.

"A Needler," said Razor.

"It's a weapon developed by the covenant. It does a lot of damage to people without armor," said the nurse.

Razor walks over to a bed and lies down on his side. After a few minutes he feels someone lay down behind him and put their arms around him.

"You ok?" Z asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah," said Razor as he rolls over to face her.

Z smiles and then gives him a soft kiss. Razor lays so his back is flat on the bed and stares at the ceiling. Z rolls on top of him and rests her head on his chest.

"What's on your mind?" asked Z.

"I', just thinking," said Razor.

"About what?' asked Z.

"Whether or not we are going to make it," said Razor.

"With Master Chief here I'm sure we have nothing to worry about," said Z.

"I hope so," said Razor.

We now go over to Odd and Tara who are sitting on a bed.

"Odd I never got to thank you for what you did back there," said Tara.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Odd as he moves a lock of hair from her face.

Tara leans over and gives him a kiss. Odd is a little shocked but returns the kiss. Tara then wraps her arms around Odd's neck and deepens the kiss. Odd starts to run his fingers up and down her spine. Tara then breaks the kiss and stares into his blue eyes. Odd is also starring into her blue eyes.

"I just want to know something," said Tara.

"Yeah," said Odd.

"Do you have something to do with this whole thing?" asked Tara.

Odd takes a deep breath and explains Lyoko, Aelita, and X.A.N.A. to Tara.

"Wow, you guys were actually fighting this guy before he got out of his computer prison," said Tara.

"Yeah. It's kind of crazy if you ask me," said Odd.

Tara smiles at Odd and then moves in for another kiss. Odd happily accepts. We now go over to Ulrich and Yumi who were just in the middle of a make out session and have broken for air.

"Wow, we should go into battle more often," said Ulrich.

"It's just a way to relieve some stress," said Yumi.

"You know, I just can't believe that we are here trying to rescue Aelita," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, before if we got killed in Lyoko we would come back to earth. Now if we die, well, we die," said Yumi.

"I wonder how Jeremy is taking it," said Ulrich.

"He seems to be taking it pretty well," said Yumi.

"No I mean inside. You can tell that he is worried about her," said Ulrich.

"You know I have never heard him admit that he actually loves her," said Yumi.

"He does, believe me. He talks about her in his sleep," said Ulrich.

"Really, he needs to tell her before this becomes a problem," said Yumi.

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, he keeps staying up late, and eventually he'll end up like Odd sleeping in class. Then it may slip out," said Yumi.

"I see your point, I just hope that he's not going to over stress on finding her," said Ulrich.

"Don't worry we'll get to her, and then he will be just fine," said Yumi.

Ulrich smiles and then brings her in for another kiss. In return he cringes in pain form his shoulder. Yumi lets out a small laugh.

"Ulrich why don't you just let me do it," said Yumi.

Ulrich nodded and Yumi brought him into a deep kiss. While everyone is having a good time something is lurking in the shadows of the base waiting for its chance to strike. Jeremy gets up and walks away from everyone who is now falling into sleep.

* * *

What's next? Review to find out. 


	22. The Flood

Disclaimer no change  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
_**

* * *

**_

_**The Flood**_

Jeremy walks out into the hallway. He walks along it just thinking to himself.

'I can't believe I failed her. If only I had gotten the program to work sooner then this would never have happened. She's probably all alone in some dark cold cell and X.A.N.A. is sitting there watching her die. I can't stand it; we need to get to her,' Jeremy thought

Then Jeremy hears something scuttle across the floor. He looks around but it's too dark to see anything. Jeremy then hears breathing coming from behind him. He turns around and something slimy grabs him by the shirt. Jeremy struggles to pull away; he eventually does by taking off his shirt. Jeremy turns around and runs into a black Elite.

"I'm glad X.A.N.A. told me not to kill the girl yet," said the Elite as he grabbed Jeremy.

The creature held out Jeremy's shirt.

"I don't want that, you just do your job," said the Elite.

The creature nodded and left. The Elite then stuck Jeremy with something, which made Jeremy fall asleep. The Elite left the base and the creature let its friends roam. The creatures start to get to where the gang is when an alarm goes off. The radar is going crazy.

"FLOOD!" yelled a resistance soldier.

The resistance Elite's, Grunts, and Jackals start getting their weapons.

"GIVE THEM NO MERCY!" yelled the resistance General.

Odd gets up and grabs his shotgun. Tara grabs her SMG. Ulrich gets up and grabs his sword.

"NO, Ulrich you're hurt," said Yumi.

"I don't care, one man down is like leaving one hundred of the enemy for the others," said Ulrich.

"I like his spirit, but the sword will not help you with these guys. Take this," said a grunt as he gave Ulrich a plasma pistol.

Yumi grabbed her grenades and pistol She accompanied Ulrich as they went for the hallway. Razor has gotten his assault rifle and was ready to leave when Z stopped him.

"Here take my pistol. You need two good arms to hold that thing," said Z.

"Thanks," said Razor.

In the hall it's hell. Gunfire rings out everywhere and every once and a while you hear blood curtailing screams.

"They're everywhere," said Ulrich as he shot three more flood creatures.

"I know, the only way to stop them is to kill them," said an Elite.

There is a loud bang and four flood creatures get wasted.

"That's right, bow down to almighty overload Odd," said Odd.

"Odd this isn't a game," said Yumi.

Yumi chucks a grenade and it explodes killing a few more flood creatures.

"Sure it is. Life's a game and I'm not playing by the rules," said Odd.

"It seems like they are retreating," said Razor.

"Never expect that," said Master Chief.

All the flood creatures have left the hallway. Then they hear what seems to be a soft roar.

"What is that?" asked Odd.

"I don't know but do we really want to find out," said Yumi.

The roar was getting louder now and then they heard someone scream.

"THEY"RE STORMING THE PLACE GET OUT OF…"

"EVERYONE GET INTO THE NEAREST ROOM ASAP!" yelled Master Chief.

The gang got into the room they came out of. The Elite shut the doors and locked them.

"We need to cover both entrances," said the Elite.

Razor, Z, Yumi, and Ulrich take the far entrance while Odd, Tara, Master Chief, the Elite, and a couple grunts take the door they came in from. Then they all hear the flood storm by the door. They could hear the creatures scratching at the doors and walls. Tara then feels something crawling up her leg. She looks down to see a flood creature on her. She screams and kicks it off. Odd shoots it.

"Spread out and search for others," the Elite told the grunts.

Tara was shaking; Odd brought her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok, the thing is gone now," said Odd as he rubbed her back.

Over with the others.

"Ok, so what do we do?" asked Razor.

"I have an idea," said Yumi as she took off her grenade belt. "I have four grenades left."

"I know we can use the fuel rod gun. It has a combustion tank that makes a pretty wicked explosion," said Z.

"Let's see if we wrap the grenades around the tank and then throw it into the pack of creatures then maybe we can get rid of them," said Ulrich.

"But we need to open the door to do so," said Yumi.

"Well if Razor and I can shoot off some of the creatures then you can throw it in. But we need to close the door as soon as she throws it," said Z.

Yumi straps the belt to the tank and Ulrich opens the door. Z and Razor shoot wildly at the creatures trying to get in.

"YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY SHUT THE DOOR!" yelled the Elite.

Yumi throws the tank and then the door is closed. Before the door closes a creature jumps onto Razor. Razor tries to get it off but he can shake it loose. He shoots it and falls over.

"DID HE GET BITTEN BY IT!" yelled Master Chief.

"NO!" Z yelled back.

Then there was a loud explosion. Everyone got down. Z had gotten on top of Razor since he was completely freaked out. Fire entered the room for a few seconds. There were loud screeches from the flood creatures dieing off. They heard scuttling as the creatures retreated.

"Wow it actually worked," said Ulrich.

"Way to go," said Z.

Z looked into Razor's eyes. She saw them darting back and forth. She leaned closer to him and he felt her soft lips brush against his. His eyes closed and he returned the kiss. When Z noticed that Razor had calmed down she broke the kiss. They both sit up.

"Are you guys ok?" asked the Elite.

"Yeah, we will be fine," said Z as she rubbed Razors back.

"He had a bit of a scare but he'll live," the Elite said to Master Chief.

"At least he didn't get bitten by the thing," said Master Chief.

"Even if he did we do have a treatment for it," said the Elite.

Everyone is now getting situated from the attack that has just happened. Then another Elite ran into the base.

"THE ATTACK HAS STARTED! WE HAVE FOUND THE PROFIT!" yelled the Elite.

* * *

Look the profit has been found. Don't forget to review. 


	23. The Profit

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**It's now time for Two Times Friday.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Profit_**

Everyone comes out of the base to meet a section of the resistance force.

"Sir the Arbiter is here," said a soldier.

"Who's the Arbiter?" asked Ulrich.

"He is the one that will lead us to victory over X.A.N.A." said the Elite.

"Maybe we should handle it," said Yumi.

"You handle X.A.N.A. that's absurd you're only children," said the Elite.

"Well those "children" just saved your behind from the flood," said Master Chief.

"Is this true?" asked the Arbiter as he stepped forward.

"Yes, it is true. If it wasn't for these humans then most of our forces would have been lost," said the Elite.

"Well then, come we have the profit in sight," said the Arbiter.

The soldiers from the base and outside merged and everyone walked off. The shuttle that the gang was in had completely submerged itself in the water. They walked for about an hour before coming upon a drop ship that had landed.

"In there," said the Arbiter.

"Are you sure?" asked an Elite.

"Yes, the Profit is in there," replied the Arbiter.

Everyone got their weapons ready and spread out. Slowly the group moved in on the ship. Then the Arbiter gave a signal and one of the Elite's ran into the ship. There was an eruption of gunfire and the Elite was thrown out of the ship. Another soldier ran to his aid.

"He's dead," said the soldier.

A black Elite on X.A.N.A.'s side came out of the ship and shoved its sword into the resistance Elite's back before it could get a shot off. Razor took aim and shot the Elite in the head with his assault rifle. The black Elite fell over but it wasn't dead yet. It slowly tried to get up. Yumi tossed a grenade and it fell next to him.

"Yumi you should wait until there's a group," said Ulrich.

"Just watch," said Yumi.

The black Elite saw the grenade and mustered up enough strength to stand and move away. This gave Razor a clear shot. This time the Elite fell over dead.

"Like I said just watch," said Yumi.

"Wait I thought you pulled the pin," said Ulrich.

"No, it's a remote detonated grenade," said Yumi.

Another signal was given and the group slowly moved in. Then another black Elite stepped out holding someone. He was bound and gagged, he also seemed dead.

"Any attempt to enter this ship will result in the death of this boy," said the Elite.

"Jeremy," said Odd in shock.

"That is Jeremy, said Yumi.

The Elite walked back to the entrance. Ulrich then ran at it and stuck his sword in the Elite's back. The Elite dropped Jeremy and whipped around. It picked Ulrich up by the throat and tossed him into the group. While the Elite was doing this Odd snuck up behind him.

"I wonder, do you know what it feels like to have your chest ripped out from behind?" asked Odd.

The Elite whips around and then Odd pulls the trigger on his shotgun. A loud bang rips through the air and the Elite falls over with a huge hole in his chest and green blood started to coat the ground.

"Why do these guys have to smell so bad when they die?" asked Odd as he plugged his nose.

"Odd you should look at yourself. You have green blood all over you," said Yumi.

Yumi went to Jeremy's side and Odd looked at his clothing.

"Aww, this is going to stain," said Odd.

"Anyone got an air freshener?" asked Tara as she came over to Odd.

Yumi had untied Jeremy and had him sitting against the wall.

"Jeremy, are you ok?" asked Yumi.

Jeremy didn't say anything. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

"He must have taken a pretty good beating," said Ulrich.

"Hey guys you should come take a look at this," said Z as she looked back at the others.

Some of the resistance forces moved in to see what Z was talking about. As soon as Z turned around she was hit by and energy blast and was thrown backwards.

"Z!" yelled Razor as he ran to her side.

Gunfire erupted from the resistance forces. When gunfire ceased they heard laughing. Then a figure came into view.

"Did you really think that you could kill me with those weapons," said the Profit.

No one said anything they just opened fire again. The profit put her hand up and all the bullets stopped and dropped to the floor.

"You are so foolish. The resistance will not survive with me alive," said the Profit.

"You will surrender to us," said the Arbiter.

"I think not Arbiter, I knew you were coming and I know what you are planning to do," said the Profit.

Back with Razor and the others.

"Z wake up, you have to," said Razor.

"I think what ever hit her stunned her," said Yumi.

"Well, you saw what they did, not a single bullet hit that floating person," said Tara.

Razor then stood up and grabbed his gun.

"Brother don't be stupid," said Tara.

"I'm not," said Razor as he cocked the gun.

"You know he reminds me of someone," said Yumi as she looked at Ulrich.

A wide smile spread across Ulrich's face. Razor on the other hand was aiming at the Profit from behind the group. He had a clear shot between two Elite's.

"You will not stop X.A.N.A. his plan is fool pro…_BANG!_

The profit stopped dead in her sentence. Everyone watched as the profits head blew off and her body fell out of the chair lifeless.

"Damn, now that's what I call a shot," said the Arbiter.

Then another soldier runs into the ship.

"Arbiter, the resistance army and X.A.N.A.'s have collided and request your assistance," said the soldier.

"Tell them we are on our way," said the Arbiter.

Since Jeremy and Z haven't awoken yet, two soldiers carry them. Everyone else keeps walking.

* * *

There's one ch now on to the next> 


	24. Enemies no more

Disclaimer no change.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Enemies no more_**

Within ten minutes everyone arrived at a battered up campground.

"It looks like we had a few visitors," said the Arbiter.

"Yes, the army had moved west and in return collided with X.A.N.A.'s," said the grunt.

"Can we get a good view before I take my team in?" asked the Arbiter.

"Yes, come here, this is the only hill that will allow us to get a good view before you take your team in," said the grunt.

The grunt led them up to the top of the hill. Everyone looked out at the battle scene below. It was all hell out there, gunfire raged everywhere from heavy artillery to SMG's. Where the armies had clashed there was sword fighting. Everyone had just about had enough watching and returned to the campground.

"Well it looks like we will have to go down there," said Odd.

"Yes, we will. I have spotted a shuttle we can take to the control center but we need to have some help getting it off the ground safely," said Master Chief.

"We can help you there, I will get some of my men to help get you to the shuttle. Then another squadron will try and get rid of the heavy artillery gunners," said the Arbiter.

"That would be most helpful," said Master Chief.

"Wait, what about Z and Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"Don't worry we will make sure they get aboard with you guys," said an Elite.

"Well then, I guess we have some planning to do," said Odd.

"Not really, it's quite simple," said Master Chief.

"Simple, we're double sided here," said Odd.

"What do you mean?" asked the Arbiter.

"He means that there are two sides to this whole thing," said Yumi.

"Wow, Yumi actually understood Odd," said Ulrich.

"Maybe she can be your translator," said Razor.

"Guys leave Odd alone, he's got a good point," said Tara.

"We didn't say that he had a bad point. We just found it hard to comprehend him," said Ulrich.

"Oh, like me trying to comprehend with Jeremy," said Odd.

"Odd none of us will ever be able to understand Jeremy," said Yumi.

"Good point," said Odd.

"What, he's not comprehensible," said Tara.

"Oh, he's comprehensible, its just that he rambles on about computer things that we don't quite understand," said Odd.

"Oh, I get it," said Tara.

"Well, so what's next?" asked Razor.

"We plan our route," said Master Chief.

"I say you stick to the right side, that way all you have to do is run straight for the shuttle. And you will hit some tree cover along the way," said the Arbiter.

"Ok, then you guys should go right to confuse them. They will think it's an ambush of some sort the gunfire will be split between the two groups," said Master Chief.

"Well, that does sound like a good plan. I never knew that the covenant and the humans could cooperate like this," said the Arbiter.

"Well we are both after the same thing," said Master Chief.

"I guess so. From here on out we will view the humans as our allies," said the Arbiter.

"We accept your alliance," said Master Chief.

* * *

There's your two times friday now plz leave me a review so you can see what will happen next. 


	25. Big Battle

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Forthe Big Battle in this ch just think of thousands of soldiers shooting at each other while that gang sneaks around them.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Big Battle_**

After the plan was set everyone fanned out. They marched down the slope while the Arbiter took his position as commander.

"Ok, remember we are in no rush, just get to the shuttle safe and sound," said Master Chief.

"No rush, we are about to be pummeled by massive gunfire," said Odd in a scared voice.

"Come on Odd, if we get through this then we can all go home," said Tara.

"Yeah, if we make it out all in one piece," said Odd.

"Quiet you two," said Yumi.

They neared the battle sight and the gunfire became louder. A plasma blast hit just next to them throwing dirt and rocks into the air.

"Ok, here we go," said Master Chief.

He led them behind the heavy artillery to the far right side of the battlefield. They started to move along the rocks crouching low. There was a loud bang and two soldiers flew infront of them splattering blood all over the walls. Odd looked out to see what was happening. As soon as he did he saw a resistance soldier and X.A.N.A. soldier sword fighting. The X.A.N.A. soldier got the upper hand and killed the resistance soldier. Then it saw Odd. It jumped infront of him cutting him off from the rest of the group.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked the soldier.

"No where but you are," said Odd as he aimed his shotgun at the soldier.

Odd pulled the trigger. The soldier then had a huge hole in his chest. The others turned back to see Odd.

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" yelled Odd.

They turned around just as a group black Elite's ran infront of them to block their path. Ulrich took out his sword and engaged one Elite. Razor took out his Assault rifle and took out one Elite.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" yelled Yumi.

Yumi pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it. Ulrich dropped back just before the grenade went off killing all the soldiers. But one still remained alive. It waited until Odd caught up with the group and the group walked on. Then it stood up and grabbed Tara. Tara let out a scream and everyone turned around again. The Elite had a plasma pistol pointed to her head.

"I hope she had a nice life," said the Elite.

Odd then shot off the Elite's with the gun before the Elite could get a shot off. The Elite dropped Tara and Odd went up to it and pulled the trigger again but nothing happened.

"Darn out of ammo," muttered Odd.

He saw the Elite start to stand up. Then Odd then hit the Elite in the head with the barrel of the gun knocking it out. Odd turned around and Tara put him in a bear hug. Odd hugged her back.

"Hey, lets move it," said Master Chief.

They all started moving again. Every so often they had to duck from gunfire. Then they would stand up and shoot to get rid of their attackers. This lasted for about forty-five minutes. They finally got to the trees where they could rest for a while.

"It feels so good to sit," said Ulrich.

Yumi then noticed some blood running down Ulrich's arm.

"Ulrich you're hurt," said Yumi.

Ulrich looked at his arm and saw the blood.

"So I am," said Ulrich.

"We don't have a med kit with us so you'll just have to wrap it in something," said Master Chief.

Yumi ripped off a piece of Ulrich's sleeve and wrapped it tightly around the place where the bullet had grazed him. She then gave him a soft passionate kiss.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" yelled Master Chief.

Yumi turned around to see something flying at them. She grabbed Ulrich's hand and quickly got him to his feet. They all ran out of the trees just as a plasma blast hit them. The trees were instantly vaporized and a huge crater was implanted in the ground. They were only a few meters from the shuttle. Razor looked over to see the other group coming up on the heavy artillery gunners. Then Razor felt something hit him in the leg. He fell over in pain. Tara looked behind her to see Razor on the ground clutching his leg. She pulled out her SMG's and fired at the grunts coming up behind him. Odd and Yumi then ran to Razor's aid. They got him up and helped him walk. Tara gave them cover fire until they were clear.

"We're almost there," said Tara.

"Yeah and I think someone else doesn't want us to," said Yumi as she pointed to the right.

On the right hand side Tara saw two Ghosts traveling at them.

"Great, those floating thing's are back," said Odd.

The ghosts were closing in fast.

"HEY MASTER CHIEF THE FLOATING SHIPS OF DOOM ARE HERE!" yelled Odd.

Master Chief turned around to see the two ghosts coming at them.

"Soldier," said Master Chief.

The soldier took the sniper rifle off his back and gave it to Master Chief. Master Chief aimed it at one of the ghost drivers and shot. The driver fell off the ghost and hit the ground dead. The second was still closing in and it was firing at Yumi, Odd, Razor, and Tara.

A soldier then ran out to them. He got infront of the lasers and let them impale him. Master Chief then shot the second driver off his ghost. They all made their way into the shuttle and shut the door.

"Ok, you guys can drive this thing right?" Master Chief asked the two Elite's with Jeremy and Z on their backs.

"Sir yes sir," said one of the Elite's.

"I just hope the Arbiter can give us enough clearance," said Master Chief.

* * *

What's next, review to find out. 


	26. Shuttle to XANA

Discalimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Here we go shuttle time.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Shuttle to X.A.N.A._**

Once in the shuttle the resistance Elite's started the boot up sequence while Master Chief took control of a side cannon and helped keep X.A.N.A.'s soldiers away from them. A resistance Elite and Master Chief's technician helped treat the wounds of their soldiers.

"Sir the shuttle has been prepped and is now ready for launch," said an Elite.

"Then do so," said Master Chief.

The Elite fired up the main burners and the shuttle lifted off the ground. The Arbiters team had done a success full job by getting rid of the heavy artillery gunners like he said. Once in the air Yumi and Ulrich looked out the front windshield to see the battle. From the air it looked worse then from on the ground in the air you could see all the dead bodies from both sides. Blood was coating the ground like wall to wall carpeting. No matter how much blood was on the ground both forces kept fighting like there was no tomorrow.

"I can't believe that we are actually witnessing this," said Yumi.

Ulrich was silent.

"Ulrich what's the matter?" asked Yumi.

"This just reminded me of what our parents are going through now," said Ulrich.

"Ever since we took off I forgot all about them," said Yumi.

"I wonder what's going on down there," said Ulrich.

The shuttle then turned away from the battle and flew towards the command center. Ulrich went over and sat in a chair. Yumi sat down next to him. Yumi looked around the shuttle to see most of the crew asleep. Odd and Tara were both asleep together. Jeremy hadn't woken up yet but she over heard the medic saying that he is improving and should wake before we reached the command center. Yumi then rests her head on Ulrich's shoulder and closes her eyes. Ulrich wraps his left arm around her and pulls her closer to him. Z has just woken up. She looks over and sees Razor lying down with a bandage on his left knee. She goes over to him and puts her back to the wall she then props him up against her. This startles Razor and he wakes up.

"Hey," said Razor.

"Shh, it's ok," Z whispered into his ear.

Z then started to rub Razor's shoulders. Razor then closed his eyes and let his head hang limp for a few seconds. He then raised his head and Z rested hers on his shoulder.

"Thanks, I needed that," said Razor.

"I'm sure you did," said Z.

Eventually the two lay down together and fall asleep. Ten minutes later the shuttle landing wakes everyone up.

"Ok everyone get up, nap times over," said Master Chief.

Everyone awoke from their sleep. Even Jeremy was awoken by Master Chief.

"Listen we need to get in there and stop X.A.N.A. from proceeding any further. I need you to all be wide awake for this, no yawning or falling asleep in there. You can sleep when you get home," said Master Chief.

"Got it no sleep," said Odd.

"Yeah Odd you better not fall asleep," said Tara.

"Ok so here's what we do. We enter here and march towards the main control room. Then we take out X.A.N.A.," said Master Chief.

"Ok, and on the way we have aliens to fight," said Ulrich.

Master Chief nodded and they all got out of the shuttle and made their way to the command center entrance.

* * *

Please leave a review on the way out.


	27. Welcome Crew

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**

* * *

**_Welcome Crew_**

"X.A.N.A. a shuttle has arrived. It's one of ours but it doesn't have our crew on it," said a Jackal.

"Hmm, it's probably those stupid humans. Send them a welcome present," said X.A.N.A.

"Yes sir," said the Jackal.

X.A.N.A. then contacts his bodyguard.

"Is the girl dead?" asked X.A.N.A.

"No," said the Elite.

"Good, bring her up here. We are going to have some visitors that will want to watch her die," said X.A.N.A.

"Yes sir," said the Elite.

The Elite unties Aelita and brings her up to X.A.N.A. While he does that Jeremy has overridden the code on the security doors and has entered the command center.

"Ok everyone stay close," said Master Chief.

The group tightened their formation and then stopped when they heard a noise.

"Ok get behind something," said Master Chief.

Everyone got behind something. Whether it was a large pipe sticking out of the wall or a small box on the floor, it all was good enough. Then the floor shook.

"What was that?" asked Yumi.

"I have no clue," said Odd.

The floor shook again and then there was a mirage of laser fire. Then a huge creature stepped out of the shadows.

"BRUTES INBOUND FIRE AT WILL!" yelled Master Chief.

Bullets flew through the air at one of the Brutes. The Brute however kept walking forward like nothing was happening. Yumi then chucked a plasma grenade at it. It got stuck on the Brutes head. Then BAM, the Brutes head blew off and it fell to the ground. The one behind it kept advancing. Yumi and Ulrich had to move back to get out of the remaining Brutes way.

"Man these guys are tough," said Odd.

"You bet, but you can't keep using the same attack on them, they learn pretty quick," said Master Chief.

One of the resistance Elite's runs at the Brute and thrusts his sword into it's leg. The Brute doesn't cry out, instead it slams the Elite into the wall. The Elite's skull was crushed on impact.

"Damn that had to hurt," said Odd.

Z armed her fuel rod gun and stepped out. She shot at the Brute. This caught the Brute a little off guard and it gave everyone an opportunity to fire on the Brute. Bullets and plasma blasts then bombarded the Brute. The Brute fell over dead.

"YEAH, WHO'S YOUR DADDY!" yelled Odd.

"Odd be quiet," said Yumi.

"Yeah, we don't need to alert everyone in the whole base," said Ulrich.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," said a voice.

"X.A.N.A. I know that's you," said Jeremy.

"Very good Jeremy, I'm glad you recognized me," said X.A.N.A. as he stepped out of the shadows.

X.A.N.A. was wearing all black from head to toe. He had on a black trench coat on that looked like the one from the matrix. He was also wearing black sunglasses.

"Are we all ready to get down to business?" asked X.A.N.A.

Everyone followed X.A.N.A. into the control room.

* * *

Only three more ch's left. I'll finish this one Wednesday. So I won't have to worry about this one during school which starts on Thursday. Who the hell invented school anyway? Don't forget to review. 


	28. XANA's Final Hour

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
Only two more ch's left**_

* * *

_**

**_X.A.N.A.'s Final Hour_**

They entered a room that was filled with desks. Each desk had at least fifty different buttons. Once in the room Jeremy immediately spotted Aelita. She looked so beautiful in human form. Every curve was much smoother than it was on the computer. He wanted to go to her and touch her soft skin. He wanted to hug her and never let go. He didn't want anything to happen to her ever again.

"Ok, here's the deal, you leave the Halo now and I will spare your lives. Stay and I will get rid of you," said X.A.N.A.

Everyone looked in X.A.N.A.'s direction.

"Aelita must come if we leave," said Jeremy.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Jeremy but she won't be going. She has a disease and must be killed immediately," said X.A.N.A.

"You're lying, just like you always do," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, so naive. You can't take anyone seriously," said X.A.N.A.

"X.A.N.A. we've known you long enough. We know you're bluffing," said Odd.

"Do you now, well if that's the case then go to her," said X.A.N.A.

Jeremy went over to Aelita and as soon as he got close an electric barrier shocked him. Jeremy stood up enraged, he picked up a clip for a machine gun and chucked it at X.A.N.A. hitting him in the arm.

"YOU LET HER GO!" yelled Jeremy.

"Jeremy there's no need to yell, I told you she has a disease. If she's not kept behind that shield everyone in this room will die," said X.A.N.A.

Ulrich draws his sword and Yumi does the same with her pistol. Tara gives Odd one of her SMG's. The Elite's cock their guns and Master Chief does the same. Razor and Z both take out their weapons.

"Well, it seems like you've caught me a little off guard," said X.A.N.A.

"X.A.N.A. you're mine," said Ulrich.

Ulrich steps forward with his energy sword drawn. X.A.N.A. draws his, which is glowing blood red.

"This is how I hoped it would end," said X.A.N.A.

While Ulrich and X.A.N.A. get ready to spar Jeremy starts to try and break the code on the electric shield. Ulrich and X.A.N.A. take a few steps to the right and then their blades lock. X.A.N.A. then backs up and attacks. Ulrich blocks and attacks back. X.A.N.A. does the same but gets Ulrich to drop to one knee when he strikes from above. Ulrich lets X.A.N.A.'s sword hit the floor and rolls aside. He gets up and goes to stab X.A.N.A. in the back. X.A.N.A. was expecting this and quickly turns around and swings his sword. Ulrich stops just as X.A.N.A.'s sword slices through his shirt.

"Ulrich that was a lucky stop. Any closer and you would have lost your life," said X.A.N.A. in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't need to loose mine, but you need to loose yours," said Ulrich as he attacked again.

Jeremy on the other hand almost had the code cracked. Then the black Elite rips him away from the keypad.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the Elite.

Jeremy just backs up. The Elite walks forward and takes out a plasma pistol.

"You know what? this is so boring," said a resistance Elite.

The resistance Elite saw X.A.N.A.'s Elite going for Jeremy. The resistance Elite took out his plasma pistol and shot at the other Elite. Razor saw his opportunity and shot at X.A.N.A.'s Elite. He hit the Elite in the head with a spray of bullets and the Elite fell over. X.A.N.A. stops what he is doing and turns around.

"Wrong move X.A.N.A.," said Ulrich.

Ulrich then shoved his sword into X.A.N.A.'s back. X.A.N.A. fell to the floor in shock.

"Well, it seems that you… outsmarted me," said X.A.N.A.

"We sure did," said Ulrich looking at Razor.

"Or so… you think," said X.A.N.A. as he pressed a red button on a control panel.

As soon as he pressed the button he died.

"What did he do?" asked Ulrich.

_"The Halo will self destruct in five minutes," _said a computerized voice.

"This doesn't make sense, why would X.A.N.A. destroy his own space station," said Yumi.

"Because we 're still on it and I'm guessing he did something to our shuttle," said Master Chief.

Jeremy went over to Aelita and this time the shield was down.

"She's knocked out and bound in chains, someone help me," said Jeremy.

Odd went over and helped Jeremy take Aelita out of the chains. Then they all went out to the shuttle. Once there an Elite went into the shuttle to try and start it but it wouldn't start.

"Figures, they probably disabled the starter," said Ulrich.

The Elite stepped out of the shuttle and then it exploded. Everyone ran out of the way. They were lucky that they didn't get hit by any debris or got burned. The Elite however was killed instantly.

* * *

With the Halo about to self distruct and the shuttle is gone how are they ever going to make it off the Halo? Only one way to find out, review. 


	29. Escaping the Halo

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Well here they are that last two ch's of this story. I want to finish this before I went back to school.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Escaping the Halo_**

"Ok, X.A.N.A.'s dead which is a good thing, our shuttle is gone and we are going to die in about three minutes," said Odd.

"Well I hope you all had a great life," said Master Chief.

Jeremy went to say something but Odd stopped him.

"Don't say anything Jeremy, just sit back and wait for this thing to blow up," said Odd.

As soon as he was finished with that statement a drop ship came into view. It was headed right for them. The ship landed near them and the back door opened.

"I heard you needed a ride," said the Arbiter.

"You arrived just in time," said Master Chief.

"Less talking more boarding," said Yumi.

Everyone ran into the ship and it took off. On the Pillar of Autumn.

"Commander Keys we should send them some reinforcements," said a soldier.

"For the fiftieth time no, we lost contact with their shuttle which means that the situation is too dangerous to send anyone else in," said Keys.

"Sir, someone has activated the Halo's self-destruction system," said Cortana.

"That's good at least the Halo will be gone," said Keys.

"Commander our troops are still on the Halo," said Cortana.

"What, they should have contacted us if they had any problems," said Keys.

"Sir I regret to inform you that we lost contact with the shuttle about four days ago," said Cortana.

"Now that's a problem," said Keys.

"What do you recommend we do?" asked Cortana.

"I don't know, if you would have told me about this earlier maybe I could have done something about it," said Keys a little irritated.

"Sir you were on the main deck every time I tried to tell you. And if someone patched me through you would tell them to take a message," said Cortana.

Keys just stared at Cortana dumbfounded. Back in the shuttle with the others.

"Guys we have another problem except escaping the blast in the next minute in a half," said Odd.

"Oh those Banshee's, well don't worry about them," said the Arbiter.

He signaled to the shuttle driver and the river increased the speed to the max. The Shuttle and the Banshee's are now pulling away from the Halo.

"Thirty seconds," said Ulrich.

"Don't worry we'll clear the blast radius," said the Arbiter.

"I sure hope so," said Master Chief.

"Well if we don't… I just hope you all had great lives," said the Arbiter.

"That's really kind of you to say considering that half the remaining crew is only in jr. high," said Yumi.

There is a bright flash of light and then a huge explosion erupted from the Halo. Debris flew everywhere heading towards the Shuttle and the Banshee's in pursuit. The Banshee's both got caught in the debris and were both destroyed. The Shuttle was a few yards ahead of the Banshee's but it wasn't looking too good for them.

"Arbiter, the radar shows debris closing in," said an Elite.

"This thing is at maximum right," said the Arbiter.

"Yes sir," said the Elite.

"Everyone brace your selves for a rough impact," said the Arbiter.

Everyone strapped into a seat or held on to something stable in the shuttle. A few seconds later the Debris flew past the shuttle and most of them were impaling the shuttle. On the Pillar of Autumn Commander Keys was monitoring the situation.

"Sir the scan came back with traces of our crew on that Covenant shuttle," said a soldier.

"Are you sure?" asked Keys.

"Yes sir," said the soldier.

"Good, the shuttle should survive long enough for us to go and get them," said Keys.

"Sir there's something else, covenant soldiers are also on the shuttle," said the soldier.

"Once the debris clear the shuttle send out a team and apprehend the covenant soldiers," said Keys.

"Um sir, we may have another problem," said the soldier.

The Shuttle had been hit on the left side and was now making its way towards the Pillar of Autumn. Since the debris hit the shuttle with great force the pilot along with many others that weren't strapped in got knocked out. The pilot was knocked out because of an electrical shortage that put the shuttle's cockpit in darkness.

"We're going to die, there's nothing to stop us from hitting that big ship and blowing up," said Odd in fear.

"I don't think so," said Jeremy.

"Oh and Einstein has an idea now. Don't forget Aelita is still passed out and she won't wake once we hit that thing and die," said Odd.

"Odd cool it and let Jeremy speak," said Ulrich.

Odd nodded and then Jeremy spoke.

"If the Pillar of Autumn has a tractor beam then it will help slow us down and bring us into the docking bay," said Jeremy.

"Oh, and what if it doesn't?" asked Odd.

"Crash and burn Odd crash and burn," said Z.

Everyone was awaiting either their demise or a safe landing in the docking bay on the Pillar of Autumn.

"Catch them with the tractor beam before they get to close," said Keys.

"Right away sir," said a soldier.

The tractor beam was activated and caught the ship and some debris. It pulled the ship into the docking bay. Immediately soldiers and medics stormed into the docking bay. The Arbiter and Elite's were taken to the jail cells, Master Chief, his remaining soldiers, and the gang was taken to the medical ward.

* * *

One more ch left so go to it now, right now> 


	30. Aftermath

Disclamier you know.  
Well here it is the long final ch.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Aftermath_**

Within the next hour everything between the covenant and the humans was worked out. A treaty was signed between the Arbiter and Keys stating that the covenant and humans were allies. The gang was then sent back to earth on a shuttle. Aelita still hasn't awoken yet. The doctors said she was just in a state of deep sleep.

"Jeremy, Aelita will wake you could just sit down instead of pacing around the room," said Ulrich.

"Not until I know that she will be ok," said Jeremy.

"Wow Jeremy even when she's not in Lyoko you're still overprotective," said Odd.

"I AM NOT OVERPROTECTIVE ODD!" yelled Jeremy.

"Yes you are," said Tara.

"I agree," said Yumi.

"Jeremy, just settle down," said Razor.

"Take deep breaths," said Z.

Jeremy stared at them wide-eyed like they were crazy or something.

"Don't you guys get it. If she doesn't wake that means that X.A.N.A. killed her," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, X.A.N.A. wouldn't kill her unless he wanted to make you suffer. If he killed here we wouldn't be on this shuttle and we wouldn't have gone to the Halo in the first place," said Razor.

Aelita began to stir and then her eyes opened.

"AELITA YOU"RE AWAKE!" yelled Jeremy as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow I didn't think you missed me that much Jeremy," said Aelita.

"You have no idea how long I dreamed of this day," said Jeremy.

Jeremy lightly caressed her face feeling her soft skin. Aelita smiled at him and then pressed her lips to his. As soon as Jeremy felt her lips touch his he was in heaven. He immediately returned the kiss. After a few more seconds they broke the kiss.

"Man Jeremy I didn't know you could kiss like that," said Yumi.

"Hey," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich no one can match you," said Yumi.

"What is this battle of the kisses?" asked Odd.

Jeremy was now bright red and so was Aelita.

"Well that's one way to greet someone after they wake up," said Razor.

"Well when you're in love anything is better than nothing," said Z.

About a half-hour later the shuttle landed at the UNSC airport. Earth in its entirety was ruined beyond belief. But as soon as the Halo was destroyed everything seemed to stop. The Scarabs shut down and the covenant fled from the earth. The gang carefully made their way back to the school. Most of the street had holes in it and buildings had been leveled.

"Man they really did a good job destroying everything," said Z.

"I know, and we thought it was bad on the Halo," said Ulrich.

"I don't understand why someone would want to hurt such a beautiful planet," said Aelita.

"Aelita there's a few things you should have known about X.A.N.A.," said Jeremy.

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita.

"Well he wasn't who we thought he was. He was really the leader of the people that destroyed our planet," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy you mean Aliens," said Razor.

"Hey, Aliens are people to, they're just a slimier and more disgusting version of us," said Odd.

"Kind of like my mom with out her makeup," said Tara.

Everyone laughed a little.

"You know in a few years we can have all of this repaired and good as new," said Jeremy.

"Yeah, and mother earth will be her same old self again," said Yumi.

They walked until they got to the school. Well what was left of the school.

"I don't think we will be going to school anytime soon," said Razor.

"Yes, no school no I can sleep," said Odd.

"Odd just calm down we don't have anything to eat either," said Ulrich.

"What no food, but how am I going to stay alive?" asked Odd.

Then three Warthogs pulled up to where they were standing.

"What are you kids doing here?" asked the driver of one.

"We were just looking for anyone we knew," said Tara.

"Come with us, everyone that was at this school has been brought to shelter 197," said the driver.

"What about the other one?" asked Odd.

"Gone," said the driver.

They got into the warthogs and were taken to the shelter. Once at the shelter some one called out Yumi's name. She looked over to spot her mother and father waving at her. Yumi runs over to them and they both hug her with joy. Next Ulrich's parents spot him. Odd and Jeremy's parents both spot them too. The only ones left together were Aelita, Razor, Tara and Z.

"I feel so left out," said Aelita.

"I know how you feel," said Razor.

Just then a man walks up to them.

"Z where have you been?" asked the man.

"It's none of your business father," said Z as she turned her back to him.

He then looks at Razor "She's been with you," said Z's Father in an angry tone.

"You shouldn't be mad at him. If Razor wasn't with her then she would be dead," said Tara.

"Is this true?" Z's father asked Razor.

"Yes," said Razor.

"Well, I guess it would be ok if you went out with my daughter. I guess if you really care about someone then you will do anything to be with him or her," said Z's father.

"There's just one more thing we need to discuss," said Z.

"What?" asked Z's father.

"Aelita doesn't have any parents but she doesn't want to leave earth," said Z.

"I can fix that just give me a few hours," said Z's father.

"I don't want to leave either," said Z.

"I have some relatives that live here we could stay with them," said Razor.

"I'll have to set some rules with them first," said Z's father.

Razor nods and then Z's father leaves them. We now go over to Yumi and Ulrich's parents.

"So you two were actually on the Halo itself," said Mr. Ishiyama.

"You should have seen it, it was beautiful until we landed then we were ambushed," said Yumi.

"Yeah and don't forget about how I took down X.A.N.A.," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich you didn't take him down a bullet did," said Yumi.

"I don't get it who is this X.A.N.A.?" asked Mr. Stern.

"Well it's kind of a long story," said Ulrich.

"In fact it's too long to explain to you at this moment," said Yumi.

Yumi and Ulrich's mothers both shrugged and their fathers both scratched their heads as they watched Yumi lead Ulrich away from them. Over with Jeremy's parents.

"So you found a girlfriend," said Mr. Belpois.

"Where is she?" asked Mrs. Belpois.

Jeremy looked around for Aelita only to be startled by her when she came up behind them.

"Jeremy there you are," said Aelita.

"Aelita these are my parents," said Jeremy.

"Nice to meet you," said Mr. Belpois.

"My little boy is growing up so fast," said Mrs. Belpois.

Jeremy turned red with embarrassment and Aelita just laughed. She pulled him away from his parents and went over to Yumi and Ulrich who were meeting with Z and Razor. Now it's time to go to Odd.

"Oh my baby is all right," said Mrs. Della Robbia with joy as she hugged Odd.

"It's too bad dad isn't hear to see this," said Odd.

"I'm sure your father would be proud," said Mrs. Della Robbia.

"If only he didn't have that heart attack," said Odd.

"Now Odd there was nothing you could have done to prevent that," said Mrs. Della Robbia.

Then Tara comes over to Odd.

"And who is this?" asked Mrs. Della Robbia.

"This is my friend Tara," said Odd.

"You mean girlfriend Odd," said Tara.

"My little boy has a girlfriend, I'll have to start preparing for the wedding," said Mrs. Della Robbia.

"Mom, I'm a little young for that," said Odd.

Tara then grabbed Odd and brought him over to the others.

"Well guys we did it, X.A.N.A. is gone and Aelita is free," said Jeremy.

"We won the battle and now we get to collect our women," said Odd as he pulled Tara into a bear hug.

"Odd don't crush me," said Tara.

"I wouldn't do that," said Odd as he gave her a soft kiss.

"So what's next?" asked Z as she wrapped her hands around Razor's stomach and rested her head on his shoulders.

"We get to live normal lives once everything gets restored," said Ulrich.

A few years later the world was close to being the way it was before the attack. Except this time everyone was being careful with intergalactic travel. Z's father let Z stay on earth. Z and Razor both moved in with some of Razor's relatives. Z's father forbade them to sleep together because he doesn't want to be a grandfather just yet. Z's father had adopted Aelita and he let her stay on earth with some of his family that decided to live on earth as well. When Kadic was rebuilt everyone went back to school and had no other problems with X.A.N.A. Odd and Tara started going out. The same goes for Jeremy and Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi, and Razor and Z. So everyone lived happily ever after. Except X.A.N.A. his body, well what was left of it, along with the debris of the Halo were eventually pulled into Jupiter and crushed inside the planet because of the gravity.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story because I put alot into it. I know some parts were made up like the Halo being a ship which it's not, its more like a space station. But hey I had to get it to earth some how. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and for the people who didn't review thanks for reading. If you haven't already you can check out my other stories. Like Eye of Destruction, Look into the Future, and2 Fast 4 U. Well it's off to enjoy my last day of summer, later. 


End file.
